My Little Pony: Elements & Emeralds: HIATUS
by TheGreatandPowerfulTwixie901
Summary: After an old foe returns, Twilight and her friends must journey across their border. After meeting new and old friends, they discover what it takes to be the Order of Harmony. Characters from MLP, Sonic X, Teen Titans (OG), Adventure Time, Regular Show, Steven Universe, Child's Play and Kung Fu Panda. Rated T, maybe M for some chapters. Reviews are always appreciated
1. Chapter 1: New Year's Destiny

**Chapter 1: New Year's Party**

 ** _Edit 12/_** _ **6/17: Used to be a bunch of crap here, pretty sure everyone who started reading this was scared off so now, there's nothing. If you have any questions about this fanfic, shoot me PM, I'm in a rush right now so I'll explain better then. Also back from hiatus.**_

 _ **I own nothing but Rachelle and the plot. Everything else belongs to their respectful owners.**_

 _ **Now with no further a-do... let the story begin!**_

* * *

 **10...**

Twilight looked up at the moonlit sky. She turned to her friends behind her and called. "Guys!" she said, "It's almost time! Hurry up!" The orange Earth pony behind her chuckled as the took a bite out of her apple pie fry. "Holdup, sugar cube. We're comin'." she said as a pink Earth pony bounced along and slid beside her. A Unicorn trotted over. She used her magic to wrap a scarf around the Princess's neck. "I simply don't understand why you wanted all of us to stay up so late for some silly fireworks, darling. Sweetie Belle, Apple Bloom and Scootaloo are all on an overnight class field trip and my lack of beauty sleep is going to do absolutely _horrid_ things to my complexion." she said. A rainbow maned Pegasus zoomed past the Unicorn and floated just inches above the ground in front of the Princess. "Yeah! You're not usually this excited about fireworks! If anypony was this excited, it'd be Pinkie!" the Pegasus said. The mentioned Earth pony bounced her head up and down with a smile. A yellow Pegasus walked up to her. "Why are you so giddy about this, Twilight?" she asked. Twilight looked back a the starlit sky. "Princess Celestia and Princess Luna only combine their powers once every 100 years for all of Equestria to see. The only way I'll be able to enjoy it is with my friends." she said as she opened her wings to pull her friends closer.

 **9...**

"Tails! Where you at, buddy?" the hedgehog said. The two-tailed fox flew up to the roof. "Right here!" he said, landing beside the blue hedgehog. "Are you excited?"Sonic gave him a look. "No..." he said with sarcasm laced in his voice. Tails chuckled sheepishly. "Yeah, that was a stupid of me. Everyone knows that you'd be excited." he said, embarrassed. "While we're on the subject of people, where is everyone? They should be here by now."

"Right here!" a feminine voice called out. The two males looked to the side to see two more hedgehogs -one pink and one red- a brawny looking echidna and an orange and brown female badger climbing up to the roof. "Not everyone can be as fast as you, Sonic." the red hedgehog said. Sonic smirked smugly at her. "I know, Ray." She glared at him. "It's Rachelle. Please. Don't call me that." she said with venom laced in her voice. He merely chuckled. "Why do you keep trying? You know he won't stop." Tails said. The pink hedgehog came up behind Rachelle and grabbed her shoulders. "It doesn't stop her from trying." she said. Tails rolled his baby blue eyes. The badger dropped the food and walked off. "Sticks, where're you going? Aren't you staying up with us?" Amy called. Sticks turned around to meet her jade green eyes. "No." she said simply. "Why not?" Tails inquired. "I don't really like to stay up late. Night's for sleeping and that's what I plan to do." she said, walking away. The echidna merely shrugged and sat down next to Amy. "Alright," Sonic said, "Let's get this show on the road!"

 **8...**

"Po!"

The large black-and-white bear looked up from his chicken and dumplings. The serpent slithered over to the overweight Dragon Warrior. "Master Shifu has called for you." she said. "Thanks, Viper." Po said. Viper flicked her tongue out and slithered away. Po followed soon after. After a good hour or so, (He's very slow, mind you.) he appeared before a small red panda wearing an orange-brown robe with a green shawl. Po respectfully bowed for the Kung Fu master. "You called, Shifu?" Po asked. Shifu nodded once. "As you may know, today is New Year's Eve, a time for family." Shifu inquired. Po nodded. "And as you know, I am the only family Tigress has... and with the rest of the Five to spend time with their families... I ask, if you will, if you may help us with our New Year's dinner." Shifu said. Po smiled wholeheartedly. "Of course, Shifu! C'mon." Po said, the red panda following closely behind.

 **7...**

The 16 year old looked out to the sky. "Hey, Jake?" he called. "Yeah?" a voice yelled back. "Are we doing anything for New Year's?" A light yellowish-orange leg stretched out, followed by a short pudgy dog stirring a small bowl of Ramen. "I dunno. Maybe. Why?" he asked. The boy looked back out to the starry sky. "I wanna do something..." he whispered. "Like what?" Jake said, setting the bowl on a table. "I dunno..." They sat in silence for a few minutes before the dog perked up and stretched the top half of his body over to the boy. "We could go to Princess Bubble gum's potluck. I almost forgot about it!" Jake exclaimed. The boy perked up immediately. "Oh, yeah! Let's go!" the boy said, racing to get his backpack. "That won't be necessary, Finn." a voice called. Finn hadn't even finished putting on the first strap when he looked to the door to see Princess Bubblegum in all her glory. "Oh. Hey, Princess. What do you mean 'It won't be necessary'?" Finn asked. "Everyone I invited had to cancel at the last minute so I came over to hang out with you guys." Bubblegum explained. Finn deflated a bit before perking back up after realizing the purpose of her visit. He ran off before yelling, "I'll go get Card Wars!"

 **6...**

New Year's has always been a festive time for the Titans. It was enough to make even their gloomiest member smile a bit. This year was no different. "Are we ready for New Year's, Titans?!" Robin shouted. His teammates shouted with glee. He took that as a 'Yes'. "Are we gonna make this the best New Year's we've every had together?!" Robin shouted again. They shouted even louder. "Can you make it your New Year's Resolution to work even harder than before and thwart evil once and for all?!" Robin practically screeched. They were all gone when he said, "Work", going about about their business and acting like he didn't exist. He was going to blow a fuse when out of the corner of his white nonexistent eyes, he saw his little buddy, Super Robin leaning against the window with a small cup in hand(Wing? Hand? Wing-Hand. Yes.). "Super Robin, you agree with me right?" Robin asked meekly. All Super Robin did was look at Robin with disappointment present in his similar nonexistent eyes, grab a small grappling hook and take off, leaving Robin to mumble about how he wasn't respected enough.

 **5...**

"Pearl! Garnet! Amethyst! Dad! C'mon! I found the perfect spot!" Steven yelled. A middle-aged man with long brown hair came down the hill panting, his small beard was grown a few unnoticeable strands of gray hair. "Steven- **huff-** why are are you- **huff-** still so- **puff-** excited about this?" his father asked. "Because Peridot and Lapis are coming this year and they've never seen fireworks before! I wanna show them everything they don't know about Earth!" Steven replied. Greg ruffled Steven's fluffy black hair and chuckled. "Your mother was so eager to learn about Earth. You're so eager to teach. You sure do take after her." Greg said, giving a sad smile. Steven noticed and returned the gesture. "She's still here, Dad. Right here." Steven said, pointing at the pink quartz where his belly-button should be. Greg seemed to perk up a bit. "Steven!" a high-pitched voice called. "Pearl!" Steven cried happily, running up to the bird-like gem. Pearl gleamed down at the boy-gem hybrid and sat down on the grass elegantly. Four more gems followed, one being tall wearing shades with a full head of square hair, her gemstones located in her palms, the second was a short purple with long light lavender hair reaching her ankles, her gemstone located on her chest, the third was slightly shorter the the purple gem, with green skin and triangle-shaped hair, gemstone being a triangle green gem on her forehead and the fourth being almost as tall as Pearl with blue skin and darker blue hair, her gemstone being a teardrop located on her back. "We didn't miss anything, did we?" Amethyst called. "No." Steven's voice came. They all sat down on the surprisingly large enough beach towel, a large pink lion coming from behind. As Steven looked around him, he realized that he was perfectly content right where he was.

 **4...**

"Mordecai and Rigby!" the park manager called. The blue jay and raccoon looked up from whatever they were doing to see their boss, a gum ball machine, angrily stomp over with clipboard in hand. "I thought I told to pick up the litter around the park!" Benson yelled. "We did!" Mordecai reasoned. "I got one half of the park while Rigby did the other!" That's when Mordecai got suspicious. "You did do your half of the park, right, Rigby?" he asked. Rigby, who had been dozing off, looked up to Mordecai and Benson. "Uhhhh..." Rigby trailed off. Benson let out a long moan, which soon turned into a scream of frustration. "GET OUT THERE AND CLEAN IT UP OR YOU'RE BOTH FIRED! I'M SICK OF IT! THIS IS THE LAST WARNING FOR BOTH OF YOU!" Benson yelled and stomped away. Rigby simply rolled his eyes before laying back and continuing to drink from his bottle of eggnog. "I am gonna have to do this by myself?'" Mordecai said knowingly. Rigby simply nodded. Mordecai groaned and walked away, completely done with Rigby's laziness.

 **3...**

The young man had his whole life ahead of him. He had just graduated college not too long ago. Here he was, lying in a pool of his own blood with a small gaping hole in his throat. The smaller figure merely glanced down at him with a small chuckle. As the man died a slow, horrible death, the doll, stitched up and bloody, one ice-blue eye bloodier than the other, his limbs looking to point where it looked like they would fall apart at any time, glanced up to the blood-stained TV, showing the New Year's ball starting it's descent. He remembered when he and his _**ex** -_wife used to sit together watching the countdown. He traveled alone now, the old flame they had long gone, replaced with a deep hatred for each other. They had their biggest fight about the fifth time they'd been resurrected, learning that just because you're made of rubber, doesn't mean you don't need one. They were very confused when meeting their son/daughter for the first time. After a while, right before they were going to transfer their souls into the human vessels, he had an epiphany, where, if being human again meant he would die eventually, he would rather just stay a doll. She was disgusted by this and left him. Just the mere thought of her name made his blood boil. This time, however, his feelings of sorrow overcame his feelings of anger. "Just like old times, huh, Tiff?" his deep voice whispered, his glass eyes threatening to overflow with tears.

"Just like old times..."

 **2...**

The blizzard wrapped hard against the small curved red object laying in the snow. It started to glow a black aura when a shadow emerged emerged from the bottom, sprouting in the shape of a certain pony king. He looked towards the Crystal Empire with hatred filled in his red eyes.

 **1...**

He would take back what was rightfully his...

 ** _No matter what the cost_**

* * *

 _ **Happy Early New Year!**_

 _ **Sorry if quality decreases or goes into negative numbers as it goes on.**_

 ** _I tried..._**

 ** _/\_**

 ** _Movie Quote..._**

 ** _Don't judge me._**

 _ **Eat you later, Kitkats!**_


	2. Chapter 2: The Evil King

**Chapter 2: The Start of The Journey**

 _ **I own nothing but Rachelle and the plot.**_

 _ **You can request that your OC be in a chapter too BTW.**_

 _ **And you can request a chapter too! Just give me the summary of it and i'll deal with the rest**_

 _ **Now with no further a-do, let the story begin...**_

* * *

It was another beautiful day in Ponyville. Twilight had taken the time to go stretch her wings, seeing as nothing needed her attention right now. Yes, everything was right in the world, as it should be. She zoomed past every cloud, occasionally bumping into a few, seeing she wasn't a master at flying, yet. The wind blowing through her mane, the adrenaline pumping through her veins, it was a sensory overload - and she loved it. She settled down on a cloud, just enjoying her time, when a deep masculine voice cut through her thoughts.

"Princess. Princess!" it called. "Wha-?" Now she remembered. She wasn't in Ponyville right now. She was in Canterlot, attending a summit with the other princesses to discuss opening the neighboring county's borders to Equestria.

And she wasn't flying-she was sleeping.

Drooling, at that.

The golden-plated pegasus pony bowed his head with respect. "My apologies, Your Highness, but Princess Celestia requested that I escort you to the throne room in preparation for the meeting this afternoon," he explained. "Right. I'll be right there," Twilight said as she gathered her notes. She made her way out to the corridor. "I'll be there shortly." she said. The guard bowed his head and walked away. Twilight sighed and looked out the window. She had been here for a couple of days now and she, so desperately, wanted to go home. But, she also had to make sure that everything was perfect for the dignitaries, even if it was the first meeting she would be attending with the other Princesses. So, she trotted away unsurely.

* * *

Princess Cadance could sense the nervousness radiating from her sister. "Twilight?" she called. The purple alicorn looked towards her. "Is everything alright?" she said with concerned eyes. Twilight averted her own. "You do know you can talk to me about anything, right?" Twilight turned to meet her sister-in-law.

"I'm kinda nervous," she said. Cadance raised an eyebrow. "That's all?" she asked. Twilight looked at her with incredulous eyes. "What do you mean, 'That's it'?! What if I mess something up? What if I embarrass myself in front of the dignitaries? What if I embarrass myself in front of Princess Celestia?! I still remember when she visited Ponyville to check on the Starlight's progress in her friendship lessons," Twilght rambled. "What happened?" the pink alicorn asked. "I won't go in to details but she wasn't happy. I wasted her time. I don't want to do that to them," Twilight explained. Cadance wrapped her wing around her little sister. "Are you kidding? Everypony messes up from time to time. Even Celestia's messed up a few times. But a good Princess knows when she's done something wrong and fixes it and you've done a great job so far," Cadance said. Twilight slowly nodded.

"Now c'mon. Celestia's probably wondering where we are."

~~~~'*'~~~~

The fanfare started automatically. The sun radiated off of Celestia's royal white coat as her multicolored mane flowed in the nonexistent wind. The doors opened widely, showing three sillouettes. "The Queen of Mobius and her two children," a guard announced. Twilight looked to Cadance for guidance but her violet eyes were fixed on the purple queen, a small smile present on her pink face. The four princesses gracefully walked down the staircase. Both sides of the castle lobby bow to each other. "Welcome back, Queen Aleena. I'm glad you have decided to reopen our previous treaty," Celestia spoke. "As am I. It's so good to see you once more, Celestia, and not under secretive terms," Aleena agreed. The orchid hedgehog behind her raised an eyebrow to her brother whilst he merely shrugged. Celestia smiled and motioned for Aleena to follow her. _Let's get this over with, I guess,_ Twilight thought.

* * *

Spike paced back and forth in front of the castle doors. "Twilight's got this. Oh, but what if she doesn't?" he said to himself. Soon, Twilight came out of the door, wings spread and head held high. "How'd it go?" Spike asked. "We've negotiated a deal. Equestrians can go across the border whenever we want, but Princess Sonia requested to post some guards there, which is understandable." Twilight said.

.

.

.

"What?"

Twilight playfully rolled her eyes. "We can go across the border whenever we want but there'll be security there," Twilight explained. "Oh..." Spike said. Twilight flapped her wings as she prepared to fly away. "Are you ready to go?" Twilight asked. "Yeah! I can't wait to take a well-deserved nap," Spike said, being levitated onto Twilight's back. "Let's go, then!" she exclaimed, taking off.

 ** _Meanwhile..._**

"Luna?" Celestia called. The cobalt alicorn turned from her spot on the balcony. "Yes, sister?" she answered. Celestia walked up to her younger sister. "Is everything alright? You hadn't said a word during our meeting with Aleena," she said. Luna back out to the land. "I fear we all may be put at risk," Luna said, quietly. Celestia looked taken aback. "You do not trust Aleena?" she asked. "I do!" Luna said quickly, "I just feel as if we all may be in danger... Not just Equestria, but the lands beyond it as well." Celestia walked towards her with a small smile. "If we truly are at risk, I trust Twilight _and_ her friends will know just what to do. Perhaps you are just being paranoid. Everything shall be fine, little sister," Celestia said walking back to the throne room. Luna reluctantly followed. "Perhaps..."

 ** _With Twilight..._**

"That took long enough..." Spike commented. Their hoof/footsteps echoed through their own castle halls. "Queen Aleena and Princess Celestia are old friends. They just wanted to catch up a little, since Aleena was forced into hiding for 20 moons," Twilight explained. "Still, Twilight. I'm sure even her kids were ready to go, too!" Spike said. Twilight rolled her eyes and opened the throne room doors, where she saw what she wanted to be a nightmare.

King Sombra sat on her throne with Starlight cowering before him. "I'll ask you once more, for my patience is wearing thin. Where is your Princess?" he asked calmly. Starlight looked to be on the brink of tears. "Right here!" Twilight called. Sombra snapped his head to the lavender alicorn and grinned maliciously.

"Twilight..." he hissed.

"Sombra..." she hissed back.

* * *

 ** _Hope you guys like it! Took longer than expected, I'm pretty happy with the result._**

 ** _Edit: 5/22/17: Do yourselves a favor and skip chapter 3. For your own sanity and mine. It's that bad_**

 ** _Eat you later, Kitkats!_**


	3. Chapter 3: The Journey Begins

**Chapter 3: The Journey Begins**

 _ **Thanks, guys for the continued support!**_

 _ **I own nothing but Rachellle and the plot!**_

Everyone could feel the tension in the air. Twilight and Sombra were currently in a stare down. Starlight had taken the opportunity to make her over to her teacher. "What are you doing here?" Twilight finally spoke up. Sombra smirked. " **I think you and I both know, Princess.** " he said. Twilight narrowed her eyes. She turned to Starlight. "Go get the girls, and take Spike with you. This may get ugly." she ordered. Starlight nodded and levitated the baby dragon onto her back. They left without a second glance. Twilight turned back to Sombra. "I don't know how you're alive, but I'll make sure you'll never get back up." she said, a magenta aura forming around her horn. Sombra laughed. " **You dare underestimate me? The pony that enslaved an entire empire?** " he countered. "You do look weaker than before. Is it possible you've just recently surfaced again?" " **A little scientist, have we? Do you always make those observations?** "

Twilight didn't answer.

She flew up and shot a magic blast at the shadow pony. He evaded and shot his own magic at the alicorn. She was barely able to dodge. Attack after attack followed her until one finally got her. She fell to the ground with a _thud._ She looked at Sombra with hate. Black crystals shot up from the floor and encased her in a cage. " **Foolish princess, thinking you can defeat me?** " he said, his horn forming a black aura. The walls around her started to close in on her. "You'll never get away with this." Twilight spat. " **I already have.** " Sombra said. The space between her and the walls diminished. " **Goodbye, Your Highness,** " Sombra hissed. Twilight closed her eyes.

"Twilight!"

Both heads snapped to the entrance. Four ponies had ran over to Twilight, trying to free her. The other two were currently trying to take down Sombra. " **Stop wasting your breath.** " he told them long before. "Never, Sombrero!" Pinkie exclaimed. " **SOMBRA!** " he shouted at the party pony.

This continued for 5 hours.

5 whole hours of fighting.

Soon, they slowed until they stopped completely. " **It seems we are in** **an** **impasse.** " he stated. Twilight, still being trapped, glared. " **Why don't we work** **out** **a compromise.** " Twilight was intrigued. "Go on..." she said. Sombra grinned maliciously. " **I shall release you,** " he said " **But in consequence, you** **and your friends** **may not step hoof in this useless village again.** "

Pinkie audibly gasped. "Don't fall for it, Twi!" Applejack yelled. It was silent for a few moments. "Take me, instead!" Starlight spoke up. All eyes fell on her. "Take me and the town." she said, making her way over to Sombra. "Starlight?" Twilight choked out. The unicorn turned to her mentor. "I'll never be as powerful as you, Twilight. And this friendship thing, I'll never get the hang over it, especially with my anxiety. Let me do this for you, Twilight... please." she pleaded. " **Make your choice, Princess.** " Sombra advised. Rainbow was just about to dash at him ( _ **See what I did there? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAhahahah... I'll see myself out...**_ ) "Rainbow, wait!" Twilight called. Rainbow did as she was told. "I accept." she whispered. "Twilight!" Rarity gasped. Sombra grinned again as his horn turned black. The crystals slid back down into the floor. Twilight could now move freely.

"Spike." Twilight said solemnly. Spike looked on the brink of tears. "Could you go get my saddlebag, please? And grab everything I might need." she ordered. Spike did as he was told. "C'mon, girls." she said, putting on the saddlebag. "Let's go."

* * *

They were now on the outskirts of Ponyville, all of them having gathered their things with tears shed. Fluttershy was still sniffling a bit. They stood, horrified, looking at the, now black, Castle of Friendship. And, just to make matters worse, there was a forcefield, preventing any of them from returning.

"Twilight?" Spike asked. "Where do we go now?" Twilight smiled slightly and pulled him closer with her wing. "I'm taking us all to Canterlot. Celestia will know what to do." Twilight said.

And so, off they went.

"Normally, I would be ecstatic about going to Canterlot, but under these conditions..." Rarity said, at the train station. "This isn't permanent. Princess Celestia will know just what to do." Twilight said confidently. "We trust ya, Twilight. I hope ya know whatcha doin'" Applejack said.

* * *

"This must be how Princess Amore felt when the Crystal Empire was enslaved." Twilight said after the silent ride on the train. "What are you talking about? You've brought us this far!" Rainbow exclaimed. "I feel like I've messed up, like I could've done something more." she explained. "Yeah, ya did, and ya could've," Applejack started ( ** _Applejack, the element of BRUTAL Honesty)_**. "But you did what had to be done in that situation." Twilight gave her a look. "But look what's happened! Starlight is Sombra's slave now, and probably, so is the rest of Ponyville!" she said. She walked away. "At least, you have us." Fluttershy spoke up. She smiled slightly. "Yeah...Yeah! At least I saved you guys." she said. "So what we moping around for? Let's go!" Rainbow said, dashing off. ( _ **Ba doom ching.**_ _ **I'm not sorry**_ _ **...**_ )

"Princess Celestia!" Twilight called. The sun princess turned her head just in time. She smiled brightly. "Twilight! What brings you back to Canterlot so soon?" she asked. The six-and dragon- averted their gazes. Celestia became concerned. "Is something wrong?" she asked.

"It's Sombra." Twilight finally said.

"What about him?" she asked once more. "He's returned. I tried my best to defeat him, I really did! But he's just too powerful and-" Celestia raised a hoof, silencing her immediately. "Wild Wing, Snow Pierce." she called. Two Earth pony guards appeared and saluted her. "Please get my sister, and alert Princess Cadance." she ordered. "Yes, Princess." Wild Wing said. "Come with me. And tell me everything." Celestia said, turning to the throne room.

"I feared this would happen." Luna said, after hearing their story. "You were right, Luna, and I should've listened, but now is not the time to regret the past. We must find a way to defeat him." Celestia stated. "But how? If, not even the Crystal Heart can kill him?" Fluttershy asked. Celestia walked past the group of ponies. "Follow me." she said.

* * *

They had walked to a wall.

"Uh, Princess? Are you sure you know what you're doing? You led us to a wall. With guards around it. For... whatever reason." Rainbow asked. Luna walked up to her sister. "Did you move everything here?" She asked. Celestia nodded. "They must be kept safe." Celestia said. "Do you still remember the spell?" she asked. It was Luna's turn to nod.

They stood, side by side, their horns glowing their respective colors. They joined their horns together, as their magic spiraled up to the ceiling and curve back around to to wall. It opened slowly revealing a spiral stairway leading to an underground chamber. It was enough to make both guards sneak a glance. "Whoa..." the ponies gawked. "Come along. We haven't much time." Luna called, following her sister.

"Long ago, while we were still in our late youth," Celestia started. ( _ **Imagine those medieval drawings back in the pilot and in Twilight's Kingdom**_ ) "Luna and I started a small group of heroes. They were Queens or bandits. Kings or warriors. We called it _The Order of Harmony_."

They stood before a large table with thrones encircling it, each having a small symbol on it. Twilight noticed two had very familiar symbols; a sun and a moon.

"Each of them helped control one of the Elements, helped us understand their power. We soon formed a bond with all of them." Luna took over, "However, we soon learned that not all would accept us as quickly as our friends did. Humanity called us demons, monsters, and drove us from their land, never allowing us to return."

"It was then, we decided to help each other from afar, continuing our duties in our own lands. We found harmony in separation." Celestia finished. ( _ **Now we're back to normal!**_ )

Twilight didn't understand. "Why did you tell us this, Princess?" she asked, noticing the strange symbol on the sandy stone wall. Celestia turned to them. "Because I want you, Twilight, to bring it back. Bring back the the newest Order of Harmony to help you with this mission. If Sombra has returned, who knows what dangers lurk in the future?" she explained. Twilight was taken aback. "What?! But, Princess! I-I have no idea where to start!" Twilight stammered. "Start in Mobius. It's just east of Equestria. Cadance, do you think Shining Armour will be able to escort them to the border?" Cadance widened her eyes. "I-I believe so." she answered. "Then it's settled. You will leave tomorrow. Rest for now, you will need your energy for then." "Alright, then. Let's get to bed." Spike exclaimed. Twilight stopped him with her wing. "Spike. I want you to stay here." she said. "What?" he cried. "I don't have any idea what's out there. Besides, you're only a baby dragon. I don't want you getting hurt." Spike nodded sadly.

The next day came sooner than any of them expected. "I can't believe we're doing this! We have no idea what's out there!" Rarity exclaimed. "But it's worth it. To get my home back. To save my people." Twilight said, putting her saddlebag on. They all agreed to that. "Alright. Everypony have what they need?" Applejack asked. They nodded. And off they went. They met Shining Armour near the castle entrance. "Are you sure you want to do this, Twilie?" he asked, his rough voice coated with worry. Twilight nodded. "For my people." she said, simply. The male unicorn straightened himself. "Then we should go now. Follow me." he said. They as they were told.

A few hours passed.

Their hooves (and wings) hurt very much. "Can we please rest, Shining Armour? This walking is doing terrible things to my hooficure." Rarity complained. "We can't rest now, there's still a lot more ground to cover and the fastest we can get there is around tomorrow. But I can carry you if you want." he offered. Rarity opened her mouth to reply but took notice of the look Twilight was giving her out of the corner of her eye. She decided to choose her words carefully. "I appreciate the offer... but I think I can walk." Rarity said. Shining nodded and turned back to the border.

Night soon fell upon them. "We'll rest here for the night." Shining announced.

They laid out their sleeping bags. Their campfire began to die down.

"I hope we get to go home soon." Fluttershy whispered. She laid down without another word.

Twilight looked at her worriedly. "We'll go home eventually. I promise." she vowed before drifting off to sleep, not noticing the magenta eyes watching her. Rainbow was still anxious about this whole thing. Not about Sombra. Not about losing her home. She was anxious because of the person she met all those years ago.

How will he react?

Will he recognize her?

Will she recognize him?

These thoughts racked her brain the entire night. She'd only seen him four days.

Four.

Consecutive.

Days.

But it was enough to keep her up at night.

His intense green eyes staring into hers. She shook her head. She was thinking about it too much. She laid down, desperate to chase away these thoughts.

* * *

 _ **Hope you guys like it! Worked really hard on this one, even though it's still crap XD**_

 _ **Eat you later, Kitkats!**_


	4. Chapter 4: The Kinda Expected Reunion

**Chapter 4: The Kinda-Expected Reunion But Not Really**

 _ **Sorry for the shittiness for the last chapter, it was 5AM and sleep was calling my name. And I'm really mad at myself for not doing better than I did but, ya know, #whatareyougonnado? Besides, I'm a beginner, keep that in mind. And guys, send me your Oc's if you want a chance to be in a future chapter!**_

 _ **I own nothing but Rachelle and the plot!**_

 _ **Let the storyy begin!**_

They finally made it past the border.

"She wasn't kidding when she said she'd have the border guarded." Twilight whispered to herself. Shining Armour turned around. "This is as far as I can take you." he said solemnly. "Are you sure you'll be alright?" he said, putting his fur-less hoof on Twilight's shoulder. She sent him a small smile. "Shining, I can take care of myself. Besides, if I can't handle things things by myself, the girls have got my back." she assured.

They pulled each other in for a hug. The purple armored Unicorn chuckled a bit. "

I don't wanna let go..." he whispered( _ **UNDERTALE TRASH, LEAVE NOW IF YOU DON'T WANT NONE [please don't]**_ ).

She giggled and looked up at his blue eyes. "I'll be fine." Twilight said. He smiled for a bit before straightening himself and walking away. "And Shining!" Twilight called. He stopped and looked back.

"Take care of Flurry for me, ok?" Shining smiled brightly.

"It's my third job, isn't it?" he said before walking back into the barren desert. Twilight turned back to her friends. "Let's go." she said as they continued their journey.

A bipedal elephant stuck his hand(?) out and glared at them.

"State your name and business." he growled. Twilight spread her wings. "I am Princess Twilight Sparkle of Equestria and these are my friends. I need to speak to Queen Aleena. It's a dire emergency, please." He studied her face for any trace of a lie. He found none and gestured her to follow him. He led them to an elegant throne room, beautiful support beams on both sides on the room. A gold and black carpet graced the floor and muffling the guard's heavy footsteps.

"Whoever decorated this room is complete genius, I must know how they do it!" Rarity whispered to Applejack, prompting her to roll her green eyes.

At the end of the room stood Queen Aleena, staring at a painting of four figures, one blue, one pink, one green and one purple, all surrounding a light. "Your Highness," the guard called.

The Queen turned her head and her spring green eyes fell upon the purple Alicorn. "She requested to see you, my Queen." Aleena smiled at the guard. "Thank you. You may leave." she dismissed him. The elephant saluted and walked away. Aleena turned to Twilight.

"Princess. What brings you to Mobius? Our meeting was just yesterday." she questioned. "Queen Aleena, we require your assistance. An evil entity was risen and we need your help. We need your best warriors to defeat him while he's still relatively weak." Twilight explained. "I'm afraid I cannot do that." Aleena said. "Why not?!" Rainbow exclaimed. "Mobius is threatened by an unknown enemy. I wish to keep my best warriors here at the Capital, as it seems the most vulnerable at this moment." Aleena said. "Ain't there another option, Twilight?" Applejack asked.

"There is." a new voice said.

Every eye fell on the green hedgehog that walked into the room. Rarity inwardly cringed at his scruffy tuft of hair that fell in front of his violet eyes.

"Manic, what do you mean?" Aleena asked. "There's a band of freedom fighters keeping that old tyrant there. I keep getting letters from their leader that's he's less of a threat and more of a nuisance. I'm sure they won't mind a little change." he said. "Alright, let's go!" Rainbow exclaimed, dashing off. ( _ **Damn, Twixie! Back at it again with those Rainbow Dash puns, I see!**_ )

"Wait!" the Queen called. "There are many dangers on the path there. One could never know what's in store for them." she said. "We've handled a lot worse than probably a bunch a bandits." Applejack reasoned.

"We'll try to handle ourselves." Twilight said. "I'd hate for anything to happen to you all. I wouldn't be able to live with myself." Aleena said. "We'll be fine! C'mon, everypony!" Rainbow said, flying away. [ _ **Awwww... :(**_ ]

.

.

.

"Does she even know where she's goin'?" Applejack asked. "...Nope." Manic replied.

Rainbow returned a few moments later with her head lowered. "Which way do we go?" she asked sheepishly. "It's 2 hours southeast. But Ma's right. You all should be careful." Manic said.

"Thank you for your concern. Let's go, everypony." Twilight said, trotting off.

* * *

"Twilight, are we there yet? My hooves shouldn't have to suffer from this, this... FILTH!" Rarity asked. "We're almost there. We're all clear on what the plan is, right?" Twilight asked. They all nodded.

"We sneak in like spies, unnoticed, and then we make our way to the Freedom Fighters's hideout, unnoticed, and then we tell their leader what's up, and then we sneak them into Equestria, unnoticed and-" Pinkie rambled.

"No, Pinkie." Twilight stated. "We find the Freedom Fighters, convince their leader to come with us, which shouldn't be that hard, and be done with it. In and out."

The group was in silence a few moments after. Fluttershy trotted up to her. "Are you alright?" she asked.

Twilight hesitated. "I'm sorry. I just wanna go home as soon as possible." she said quietly. "We all know it ain't lookin' good now, but we'll all be goin' home soon enough, alright?" Applejack assured. Twilight nodded and smiled a bit.

"Thanks, girls." she said, wrapping her wings around them. "No problem, Twi." Applejack replied.

"Guys?" Rainbow called. They all trotted ahead.

"I think we're here..." she said, turning her attention to the village. It was bustling with life, as if it were a city.

"Everypony, remember the plan. In and out." Twilight ordered. They nodded. They walked out slowly from the brush. "Keep your eyes ahead of you, everyone." Twilight said. They could feel the stares slowly falling onto them.

"I don't think we're blendin' in very well, Twi." Applejack whispered. Twilight looked down in thought.

"Ok, new plan. We see if we can ask any of the locals for help. One of them's bound to know something, right?"

"We should split up in groups of three. Rainbow, Fluttershy and I'll try lookin' around an' see if can find anythin'. Twilight, you, Rarity an' Pinkie should keep lookin' round here, 'case they decide to show up." Applejack suggested. Twilight nodded.

"Let's go."

* * *

"See anythin' up there, Rainbow?" Applejack called. "Nothing! Either this is a waste of time or they're just really well hidden." Rainbow replied.

"Well, we can't just give up." Fluttershy insisted. "I know!" the farm pony exclaimed. "The best we can do is keep movin'. Try to find somethin' before sundown. If we don't we just hope Twi and them found somethin'."

"And if they don't?" Fluttershy asked.

"...I don't know..."

They walked/flew in silence flew a few moments before Rainbow spoke up. "Man... I hope Twilight's having better luck than us." she said. Applejack looked at the land ahead of them and began to back away.

Rainbow turned back around to see eight shadows emerge from the shadows, the biggest one looking as if he was being carried by a large metal basket. ( _ **IDK what that thing's called! :[**_ )

"So do I..." she said, turning to see that they were surrounded.

"On your guard, everypony." she warned.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" The leader said.

"We don't want no trouble. We're..." Applejack started. "L-looking for someone." Rainbow finished.

"A friend?" the voice asked. The ponies looked at each other before answering with, "You could say that." The voice was silent for a few moments. "What do they look like? Perhaps I've seen them before?" Applejack shifted awkwardly.

"See, the thing is... w-we don't really know what they look like." she said.

"...You don't know what they look like?" the voice asked suspiciously. The ponies stayed silent.

"W-we're sorta like... p-pen pals?" Rainbow said, looking to Applejack for guidance.

"...Pen pals?"

The ponies braced themselves.

"I'm guessing you three must be a long way from home. You must be exhausted, by the looks of it." the voice finally said.

"Y'all could say that."

"I wouldn't be able to live with myself, knowing three innocent souls are suffering."

Applejack tensed slightly. Fluttershy looked at her with big eyes.

"I would like for you to rest yourselves at my home. I would feel awful if I left you here alone." the voice offered. Applejack opened her mouth to reply when Rainbow planted a cyan hoof over her mouth and said with a forced smile, "Excuse us for a second."

She pulled her to the side with Fluttershy meekly following. "What in the hay was that?!" Applejack said in a hushed voice, pushing her hoof off. "I don't trust these guys. I think we should stay away from them."

"Well, it's the best we got right now. I think we can take that chance."

Rainbow widened her magenta eyes.

"We have no idea what that guy's deal is! He could be a crime boss for all we know."

"Or he could just be a really nice guy who just comes off as creepy. Like Discord, maybe?" Fluttershy spoke up.

.

.

.

"Ok, maybe not like Discord. But he seems really nice. Maybe we could give it a shot?"

Rainbow sighed. "Fine. But if this ends up like when we met Starlight, we're outta there first chance we get!" she declared.

Applejack smirked and spoke up to the figure.

"We'd love to."

"Excellent! This way! You won't regret it!" the voice exclaimed.

"We'd better not." Rainbow mumbled, crossing her forelegs. Fluttershy asked her small voice, "I hope you don't mind my asking but what's your name?" The voice hesitated.

"I go by many names but my closest... friends... call me, Eggman."

* * *

"Excuse me, sir, if I could have just a moment of your time-"

"Can't. Too much to do."

They had been trying to talk to the villagers for an hour now yet, either no one had the time to or they just didn't want to.

Twilight sighed from another failed attempt when Rarity and Pinkie trotted up to her. "Any luck?" Twilight asked. They shook their heads 'no'.

"We asked almost everyone here and we've gotten nothing." Rarity said. Twilight looked around and nearly beamed when she saw one more villager at a store of some kind.

"C'mon." she said, trotting over. The vendor rolled his eyes.

"Excuse me?" Twilight called.

The shopper froze and turned around slowly.

She was a red hedgehog with a black sports bra and mini skirt and dark grey shoulder high gloves and knee high boots. She had a one long red quill stopping just below her skirt.

"My name is Twilight Sparkle and this is Rarity and Pinkie Pie. If we could have just one moment of your time, we're looking for the group of Freedom Fighters. Do you, by any chance know where they are?"

The hedgehog's ice blue eyes looked down in hesitation. She looked into Twilight's violet eyes and smiled.

"What if I told you... you were looking at their leader?" she said. The vendor widened his eyes.

"Ray, what are you-"

'Ray' put a finger over the vendor's mouth and winked.

"Relax, Lee. I've got this."

Lee silently nodded.

"Follow me." She led them to the end of a beach. An orange and brown badger and pink hedgehog were playing chess. The pink hedgehog's jade green eyes fell on Ray and widened when she saw the ponies following her. She stood up and made her way over to them. "Rachelle! What's this?" she asked, somewhat angrily.

"Amy. Nice to see you, too. And, as for these guys," she gestured to the group of ponies, "This is Twilight Sparkle, Rarity and Pinkie Pie. They were looking for our leader. So I told them that they were looking at her." Rachelle said, striking a triumphant pose.

Amy gave her a look. "What are you talking about?" she asked. Rachelle gave her pleading eyes.

"Please, just let me have have this." she whispered. Amy rolled her jade green eyes and sighed. "Fine. But anything that goes wrong, it's on you." She turned to the ponies and smiled. "Please, come this way. You all must be tired." Twilight smiled. Now they were getting somewhere.

* * *

 _ **Well, that was awful.**_

 _ **At least we're progressing... coughcoughnotreallycoughcough**_

 _ **But thanks for reading!**_

 _ **Eat you later, Kitkats!**_


	5. Chapter 5: The Moment You've All Been Wa

**Chapter 5:** **The Moment You've All Been Waiting For**

 _ **I own nothing but Rachelle and the plot.**_

 _Bang!_

"I _knew_ we shouldn't have trusted that guy! _Knew_ it! We should've just said 'No', like I said, but what happened? We're his prisoners now!"

 _Bang!_

"Rainbow, we'll get out of here eventually. Don't get yer tail in a knot." Applejack reasoned.

 _Bang!_

"This is all my fault! I never should've trusted him... _"_

 _Bang!_

Rainbow and Applejack turned to their sniffling friend and shared a knowing glance with with other. The farm pony placed a hoof on the Pegasi's shaking figure.

 _"_ It ain't your fault, sugarcube. None of us saw this coming. _"_ she soothed.

 _"I_ saw it coming... _"_ Rainbow mumbled.

Applejack glared at her, making the cyan Pegasus stumble over the right words to say. _"_ But you trusted him. And now we know, if we ever run into him again, to kick his butt on sight! _"_ Rainbow exclaimed. Fluttershy wiped a tear away and smiled meekly.

Applejack stood up and returned to the metal door that was keeping them from the outside world. So far it only had a small dent in it. But Applejack refused to give up just yet.

 _"_ What would he want with us anyway? _"_ Rainbow asked after a few minutes of Applejack bucking the door. _"_ I don't know but it can't be anythin' good. _"_ the farm pony replied. _"_ Let's just focus on gettin' outta here first. _"_ Rainbow nodded and continued looking for a way out.

An hour passed.

Applejack had given up trying to kick the door down long ago. She was now curled up into a ball, trying to get some rest. "Psst! Applejack!" Rainbow whispered. Fluttershy had cried herself to sleep not too long ago and she didn't wish to wake her fragile friend up. Applejack flicked her ear, yet kept her eyes closed. "...Do you really think we're gonna get outta here?" she whispered.

Applejack hesitated.

"We have to. No ifs, ands, or buts about it."

"But, even if we do get out, this place is, like, 99% robotic! There's no doubt he placed some guards outside the door. If we somehow manage to get out, what then?"

Applejack gave her a smile. "Then, we do what we do best." she beamed.

"Kick some flank?"

"Eeyup!"

* * *

Twilight was very suspicious of this so-called 'leader'. She hadn't gotten a thing done that she needed to do and they still hadn't discussed their alliance. So she had taken it upon herself to take things into her own hooves.

"Rachelle?"

"I WASN'T SLEEPING ON THE JOB, I SWEAR! Oh, hey, Twilight." Rachelle said, sitting straight up in the hammock she was in. Twilight ignored her outburst and got straight to the point.

"Rachelle, we need to talk." she said sternly.

Rachelle began fidgeting a bit.

"What about?" she asked. "My country is in danger. Please, as soon as the rest of my friends get here, we need to leave immediately." Twilight said.

Rachelle looked around nervously.

"Follow me." she whispered. She led into the small shack they had taken shade under. Neither of them had noticed its inhabitant.

"Look, Twilight, I would really like to help you, I really would, but-"

"Having fun there, 'captain'?" a voice asked sarcastically.

Rachelle tensed significantly. Twilight looked behind her to see what the problem was.

A tall blue hedgehog wearing red racing shoes and white gloves with a brown scarf around his neck was leaning against the door frame with his ams crossed. And he was not happy.

"H-heeeeey...you... " Rachelle said nervously.

The blue hedgehog raised an eye brow. "...How'd you find out?" she finally asked.

"You should know how bad Sticks is at keeping secrets by now."

"Look, Sonic, I know you're upset."

"Very."

"But, I saw how bad you were hurt in that last fight. I wanted to give you a little time to rest."

Sonic rolled his emerald green eyes. "It was like, a bruise and one tiny cut. I appreciate your concern but I'm fine. I'll deal with you later," he turned to Twilight, who was standing there awkwardly during this ordeal.

"You'll have to excuse her, Princess. She has mental issues."

"No, I don't!"

"Follow me." he said, walking out of the shack with Twilight following closely behind.

* * *

Rainbow squinted at the sudden appearance of light.

"Hello, friends!"

She glared at her captor.

"I'm sorry this isn't the warmest of welcomes, but, if you cooperate, you might be able to live through today."

Applejack rolled her green eyes. "Twilight'll get us outta here soon enough, y'all." she whispered as two hulking robots escorted them to a cage that held a few other people.

"I hope so." Fluttershy spoke, eying a large robot with some sort of gun for a hand. Rainbow became aggravated and began to shake the metal bars with her front hooves.

"You can't keep us locked in here forever!" she shouted.

"Wanna bet?" Eggman said calmly smiling.

Rainbow growled and turned to her friends.

"We can't wait for Twilight any longer. Who knows what this guy's gonna do to us?" she whispered.

"They'll be here eventually. We can't take 'em out on our own. We just gotta wait." Applejack replied.

"We've been waiting long enough, AJ! We just gotta take things into our own hooves." Rainbow said.

"How?" Fluttershy asked. Rainbow tried to think of some sort of escape plan when, out the corner of her eye, she saw just what she needed to.

"Perfect..." she said, smirking to herself.

* * *

"...That's quite the story you got." Sonic said. "So you see why we need your help?" Twilight asked, feeling hopeful. "Yeah, I do. But this 'Order of Harmony' thing, you're gonna need a lot more than just a few people that barely know each other. That's why those five countries joined together, isn't it?" Sonic explained.

"That's why we need your help! Sombra might not just want to rule over Equestria. If he gets to his full power, he could try to take over the world!"

Sonic chuckled a bit.

"I find it hard to believe that some evil little horse can take over the world." he said.

"You don't know what he's capable of..." Twilight said, quietly.

Sonic was about to respond when a very winded two-tailed fox came jogging up, a worried look on his young face.

Sonic instantly became concerned.

"Tails! What's wrong, bud?" he asked.

Tails took a minute to catch his breath, then he spoke with a worried tone, "Eggman! He captured a few people from the village. I think some of them might be your friends, Twilight!"

Twilight's ears perked up immediately.

"We have to save them." she said, turning to Sonic, who nodded. "Tails, get your plane tell the others to meet me at his lair." he said, speeding off.

Twilight, who had been dazed by his sudden burst of speed, received a chuckle from Tails.

"What? His name is 'Sonic' for a reason, y'know." he said before taking off. Twilight came over her shock and ran after him.

"Wait for me!" she said, flying after him.

* * *

The Team and ponies were all in a circle, mingling.

"You really own your own boutique?" Amy asked the white unicorn.

"Three, really. I try to visit the ones in Canterlot and Manehattan as often as I can. But I'm confident that Sassy can handle it." Rarity replied with a smile.

Tails decided to speak up, "I'm sure you guys are getting along just fine, but Sonic wants us to meet him on Eggman's Island!"

"What happened?" Rachelle asked.

"He kidnapped some villagers and my friends. We need to go, please." Twilight pleaded.

Pinkie and Rarity ran straight over.

"Where do we need to go?" Rarity asked.

"It's in the middle of the ocean." Tails informed.

"I got a raft!" Sticks spoke up.

"And I can fly." Twilight said, spreading her wings wide.

"So we all have a way of getting there?"

Everyone nodded their heads.

"Alright then, let's go!" Twilight said, taking off with her friends following closely behind.

* * *

Sonic paced in front of the metal door.

"Sonic!"

He glanced behind him to see Amy jogging up, wielding her signature hammer.

"Everyone else is still on the shore. They'll be here in a bit."

Sonic nodded and turned his attention back to the door.

"What's our plan?" Amy asked.

"We don't wanna draw attention to ourselves, first of all. Remember the last time?"

She cringed a bit.

"Yeah... That was a mistake..."

"It wasn't a mistake. It's called experience. Now we know better." Sonic said.

"Then how do we get in? We can't just waltz through the front door."

Sonic looked up and smiled proudly.

"That's how." he said, motioning to an open window.

"Twilight can levitate her friends up, we can climb up. Simple."

"And freeing the villagers? They're bound to notice that." Amy inquired. "You guys just care of his Badniks. Twilight and I will handle that." he said just as the others came running up. "Everyone ready?" he asked the group.

They gave sounds of approval.

Sonic pointed to the window. "We get in through there." he explained. "Twi, you go ahead and get Pinkie and Rarity up. We'll be right behind." he said as Twilight began floating up. She rested on the ledge of the window and covered the Unicorn and Earth pony in her magenta aura as the other began climbing up the steep wall. Tails began to climbing up when Sonic stopped him, asking him to go get his plane for the villagers.

Once they were inside, they hid behind some crates, waiting for some of Eggman's Badniks to pass.

"Twilight. I want you to help me get your friends and the villagers free. Everyone else just keep those hunks of metal away from us." Sonic instructed. They began moving forward, occasionally hiding from Badniks that were patrolling the halls. They began to hear voices arguing.

"What do y'all even need us for?! We don't even know half the people y'all are talkin' about!" a southern voice said angrily.

"Applejack. That's her!" Twilight said. "Then we must be getting close." Sonic confirmed.

"To get rid of that stubborn hedgehog once and for all!" an all-too-familiar voice said enthusiastically, prompting Sonic to roll his eyes.

The next voice, however, nearly made his heart stop.

"But why kidnap us if we have nothing to do with whoever that is?!"

That voice. It couldn't be her, could it?

No.

No, there's no way.

He hadn't seen her in 10 years.

It was ridiculous to think that.

He had to stick to the plan.

"Please just let us go!" a soft voice pleaded.

"I'm afraid I can't do that. Not after everything you've seen." Eggman said calmly.

Twilight nearly blasted through the metal doors when Sonic stopped her. "What are we waiting for?" she whispered angrily. "We can't blow our cover." he said sternly. "Forget about the cover! He's going to kill them!" Twilight said desperately.

"No, he's not. He couldn't anyway, even if he tried."

"Why not?" she said, disbelieving.

"Because he wants me." he said, cracking the door open to let them sneak in.

One Bee bot had noticed their arrival and began to charge at them, if it wasn't for Sticks' boomerang stopping it from doing any damage.

The sound, however, cause all nearby Badniks turn in their direction and begin attacking.

"Shit..." Sonic swore under his breath just as Amy smashed a Beetle Bot with her hammer.

"We've got this. You and Twilight just focus on saving the villagers." she said.

Sonic nodded and Spin Dashed his way through a herd of Badniks. He then wall-jumped up and tried to unlock all the cages he could whilst Twilight focused on locating and reuniting with her friends.

He unlocked the cage to a young reindeer who, unaware of how high up she was, began to plummet to the ground, releasing a small squeal.

Sonic caught her just before she made contact with the round and put a finger up to his mouth, as Eggman was in the other room. She ran over to Rachelle and hid behind her as the red hedgehog fought off the advancing Badniks with her twin machetes. Twilight finally found her friends and was using her magic to destroy the lock.

"See? I told y'all she'd come eventually!" Applejack said. Twilight finally unlocked their cage and embraced them.

"I'd never leave you guys behind." she said.

"Hey, Twilight. Glad you guys are together again, but these guys are multiplying by the second. You mind helping us out a bit?" Rachelle called from the ground.

Twilight carried Applejack in her magenta aura back to the ground then began fighting off the advancing Badniks.

"Tails is gonna meet you guys outside with the Tornado. Get them to the village as fast as you can. I'll cover you." Sonic said, not noticing the deadly weapon pointing directly at him.

"Got you now, you pesky little hedgehog." Eggman mumbled as the weapon charged.

Sonic didn't notice it until it was too late and braced himself for the laser.

However, the pain never came.

He looked up to see Twilight summoning a shield around them, stopping the gun's ray from doing any harm. He smiled and thanked the Alicorn.

"No problem." she replied, smirking.

He dropped down from the cage and began guiding villagers to the exit while dodging blasts from Eggman's unknown weapon.

He heard a yelp behind him and rushed back to help.

Everything was a blur.

He picked the villager up and dashed through the entrance. "Sonic!" Tails called from above in his plane. "The plane and the raft are full. Are you gonna be able to carry her?" he asked.

"I should be able to. I'll meet you guys on shore." Sonic said as Tails took off. He ran towards the ocean with Eggman yelling profanities at him. He could hear the ocean waves behind him. It almost calmed him down a bit. Almost.

He saw out of the corner of his eye that he passed Sticks' raft.

At least they were safe. He felt himself make contact with land and skidded to a stop. Tails landed his plane shortly after Sonic.

The villager started wriggling in his arms. "Sorry." he apologized quickly. Twilight then landed with a wide smile.

"Rainbow! I thought we lost you!" she exclaimed gleefully.

Sonic froze in his place.

He looked down at the villager with surprise in his green eyes.

And those magenta eyes he knew all those years before stared straight back.

* * *

 _ **OMFG THAT TOOK LONGER THAN I THOUGHT IT WOULD!**_

 _ **But at least it's done, right? Hopefully no one's too OOC.**_

 _ **Shout out to Gold the Fox for agreeing to help me out with this chapter!**_

 _ **He/she is an amazing writer. Go show them some love! But thanks for reading and putting up with me! i really do hope I'm improving in my writing.**_

 _ **But anyway!**_

 _ **I'm gonna try to upload every Sunday/Friday when the chapter is finished. I'm not letting you guys read some half-finished or shitty story. You guys are too precious for that. (But Chapter 3) I can hear you saying. We no longer talk about Chapter 3...**_

 _ **Eat you later, Kitkats!**_


	6. Chapter 6: Remembrance

**Chapter 6: Remembrance**

 _ **I own nothing but Rachelle and the plot.**_

 _ **Songs in this chapter: Escape from the City = Sonic =**_ **ABC. Rainbow Dash =** ABC.

 _ **_ and _ sitting in a tree (IDK what this song is called.) Applejack =**_ **ABC.** ** _Rarity =_** ABC. _**Fluttershy**_ = _ABC._

 _ **Let the story begin.**_

* * *

"..."

"..."

"What are you doing here?"

"What are _you_ doing here?"

"I live here."

"I'm here with Twilight."

"Anyone wanna explain what in the hay's goin' on?" Applejack whispered to Knuckles, who just shrugged.

"How do you two know each other?" Twilight finally said.

Sonic opened his mouth when Rainbow interrupted. "He and I go _waaaay_ back. Right, Sonic?" she said, wrapping a hoof around his neck while flying to be eye level with him.

"We were friends for, like, four days and then you left for 10 years." he deadpanned while smirking slightly. Rainbow chuckled sheepishly.

"Yeah... But I'm here now, right?" she said. Sonic rolled his emerald green eyes and chuckled.

"...Alright... Well, that's enough excitement for one day, I'm going to bed, goodnight." Rachelle stated, turning her heel and walking away. Pinkie whispered something in Twilight's ear before she trotted up to Rachelle and nudged her gently. She bent down as Pinkie whispered in her ear. She smiled and nodded and the two walked away into the night.

"Guess we know where Pinkie's sleepin' tonight." Applejack snickered as Twilight nodded. "She's in good hands, don't worry." Amy said, noticing their slight concern.

"We know." Twilight said. Sonic nudged Rainbow's side and smiled before speaking to Tails, "Don't you think you should get to bed, too, bud?"

The yellow and white fox raised an eyebrow. "No." he said simply.

"Really? I remember when you run would into my house in the middle of the night cause you were afraid of the dark." Sonic said obnoxiously, casting a sideways glance to Rainbow.

"That was when I was 8. I'm 15 now." Tails said irritably. "True. But you're still always be my little bro." the hedgehog said smugly, hugging the fox from behind.

"NOOOOOO!" Tails yelled as he speed walked away, both his namesakes twice their usual size.

"Wait..." Sonic said before anyone else could.

Then, in the distance, they all heard Tails yell singing into the night, "HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN TO ME?! I'VE MADE MY MISTAKES! GOT NOWHERE TO RUN!"

And then, Rainbow finally lost it. She was rolling on the ground, wiping tears from her eyes.

"Sonic's right, though. It's getting late. Bye, everybody!" Amy said, walking away. Everyone else followed suit.

Twilight walked up to Sonic and spoke in a hushed voice, "I need to talk to you tomorrow morning." And with that, she trotted away. Rainbow had finally calmed down and was wiping all the extra tears from her eyes and looked up at Sonic, who was towering over her.

She started to follow the others when Sonic pulled her aside.

"Meet me back here at midnight." he whispered and then, he sprinted away.

Rainbow stared in the direction he left in for a few moments until she realized what she was doing and dashed after her friends.

( _ **I just wanna say I'm not sorry.**_ _ **Also, Time-skip to a few hours later because I'm getting lazy.**_ )

* * *

The ponies sat on the beach, around their campfire. ( _ **Let's sit around the campfire and sing our campfire song. Our C-A-I'll stop now.**_ )

Twilight had gone to sleep a few minutes ago. Rainbow had noticed Applejack's smug look out of the corner of her eye. "AJ, what's with the look?" she finally asked. Applejack's grin grew wider. "You like him, don'tcha, Rainbow?" she said, teasingly. The rainbow Pegasus blushed profusely.

"W-what are you talking about?"

"Ah, don't play dumb, Rainbow! You know exactly who I'm talkin' about!" Rarity raised an eyebrow.

"What are you two on about?" she asked while brushing her mane. "Rainbow's got herself a little _crush..._ " Applejack teased.

"No, I don't!" Rainbow exclaimed defensively. "Oh, does she now?" Rarity said, smiling slyly as Applejack nodded.

"So, who's the lucky guy?"

"It's no one, because I don't have a crush on anybody!" Rainbow said. "It's probably that blue feller, ain't it?" Applejack asked, poking her side and causing her to blush even harder. Fluttershy opened an eye.

"What's going on?" she asked. "

It's nothing, Fluttershy." Rainbow said, trying to save herself from the extra teasing.

It didn't work.

Which is why she was now sitting motionless with her ears lowered as her friends circled around her, singing:

 **Sonic and Rainbow sitting' in a tree!**

 _K-I-S-S-I-N-G!_

First comes love, then comes marriage!

 _ **Then comes the baby in the baby carriage!**_

Then, they laughed and collapsed on the sand. Rainbow then stormed off with an annoyed look on her face.

Applejack called between giggles, "Aw, c'mon, sugarcube! It's just a joke!"

But Rainbow didn't hear her.

She was already long gone. She stomped through the forest grumbling to herself.

She didn't notice she had reached Sonic's shack until she bumped into the side of it.

"Ow." she said to herself. When she looked up, however, she saw in the darkness two glowing green eyes.

Staring directly at her.

She backed away, her heart racing.

"You alright?"

Rainbow stood shocked for a moment before she glared at the chuckling hedgehog.

"You almost gave me a heart attack!" she exclaimed. "Sorry..." Sonic said in between giggles. "Can I make up to you?"

Rainbow rolled her eyes. "I guess." she playfully mumbled. "C'mon. Follow me. I wanna show you something." "Ok. Lead the way!" she said bravely. Sonic smirked. "Just try to keep up." he said before he darted away. Rainbow, realizing what he wanted to do, smiled and said to herself, "Oh, it's on." before she bolted after him.

 **Whoo!**

Oh yeah! 

They ran/flew side by side, bolting past buildings and gliding over every other obstacle in their way.

 **Rolling around at the speed of sound,**

 **Got places to go,** **gotta follow my rainbow!**

Can't stick around, have to keep moving on,

Guess what lies ahead, only **one way to find out!**

 **Must keep on moving ahead,**

No time for guessing, follow my plan instead. 

**Trusting in what you can't see,**

 **Take my lead; I'll set you free.**

 **Follow me,** set me free,

 **Trust me and we will escape from the city.**

I'll make it through.

 **Follow me** (Follow me),

 **set me free,**

Trust me and we will escape from the city.

I'll make it through, prove it to you.

 **Follow me!**

 **Oh yeah!**

They had made their way to an old dark road, the light of the moon making it look more eerie than usual. They looked at each other, debating whether to go through or go around.

Danger is lurking around every turn,

 **Trust your feelings, got to live and learn.**

 **I know with some luck that I'll make it through,**

 **Got no other options, only one thing to do!**

 **I don't care what lies ahead,**

No time for guessing, follow my plan instead.

 **Find the next stage, no matter what that may be.**

Take my lead, I'll **set you free.**

 **Follow me,** set me free,

 **Trust me and we will escape from the city.**

 **I'll make it through.**

 **Follow me** **(Follow me),**

set me free,

 **Trust me and we will escape from the city.**

I'll make it through prove it to you.

 **Follow me!**

 **Follow me!**

 **I'll make it through,**

 **Oh, yeah!**

Sonic skidded to a halt in front of brush.

"Where are we?" Rainbow asked, stopping a few feet away.

Sonic pulled back some vines and bowed formally _._ "After you, m'lady."he said, fancily.

Rainbow shyed away playfully blushed lightly.

"Oh, why, thank you, dear sir!" she replied in an English accent. Her tomboyish voice, however, didn't make it sound very well and it caused Sonic to almost barrel over with laughter.

She gasped when she took notice of her surroundings.

It was their old hangout from when they were young.

She could still hear the echoing laughter from all those years ago when Sonic cracked one of his signature jokes.

Then her father found out.

"I thought I'd never see this place again." she whispered in awe.

"...I come here sometimes when I need a breather from the world. Thought I'd take you here, relive some memories." Sonic explained.

Rainbow remained speechless.

"You alright?" Sonic asked worriedly.

What he didn't expect was for Rainbow to rush over to him and wrap her forelegs around his neck. He was shocked at first but eventually returned the hug.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyousomuch!" she said breathlessly before letting go and rushing over to everything she used to know while Sonic watched in amusement.

"These chairs are so small! I remember when we'd tire ourselves out after a race then we'd sit back and joke around! And your mini fridge! With everything still inside! How isn't it moldy by now?" she said.

"You really think I'd let a cheese burrito stay in that fridge for 10 years?" Sonic asked jokingly. Rainbow lightly blushed when she noticed the thing loved the most about this place.

"The racetrack!" she said bounding over to it with Sonic following closely behind.

"I remember this being bigger. I mean, it's still pretty big." Rainbow said, looking it over. It was a circular track of a nice size. It only had two lanes, because they were the only two that raced on it.

"We were both pretty small back then, y'know." Sonic reasoned.

"Yeah... I remember you being exceptionally small." Rainbow teased.

"I WAS SHORT, OKAY?! I WILL SHOUT IT FROM A MOUNTAIN IF YOU WANT ME TO!" Sonic shouted playfully, causing Rainbow to cackle.

"And you know else?" she said after calming down.

"What?"

"I remember the last race we had was a tie. You can make up for scaring me by having a rematch." Rainbow said smugly.

"...Ok. But, just to warn you, they don't call me Sonic for nothing." he said proudly.

"Yeah, we'll just see about that, now, won't we?" Rainbow replied, getting into place. Sonic followed suit.

They yelled unison, "3,2,1, GO!"

* * *

"Best 9 out of 18!" Rainbow yelled childishly.

They'd raced eight times now, and Sonic had beaten her every. Single. Time.

And Rainbow Dash hated losing.

Sonic crossed his arms and closed his eyes gently.

"Face it, RD. I'm just faster than you." he said matter-of-factly. "Man..." she groaned, plopping herself down on the ground, looking up at the sky.

Sonic laid across from her, the hairs of her mane touching his ears slightly. They laid in silence for a few moments. But it wasn't awkward silence. It was welcoming and calming.

"Stars are beautiful tonight." Sonic said hesitantly. "Yeah. Princess Luna really outdid herself tonight." Rainbow agreed. Sonic looked at her with a confused expression but decided not to question it.

"You were really close to beating me those last few times, y'know." he said.

"Yeah..." Rainbow replied with a slightly sad tone.

"That's what I always liked about you," he continued. "You have this determination in you that I really liked to see. Made me feel like anything was possible."

Rainbow was staring at him now, eyes wide with surprise. Sonic took notice and stared straight back. They subconsciously inched towards each other until Sonic looked away nervously and stood up.

He cleared his throat and began walking away.

"We should go before anyone notices we're gone." he said, not looking back.

Rainbow secretly yearned for him but complied.

* * *

They had made it back before the sun started to rise.

"Sonic?" Rainbow called out timidly.

He stopped in his tracks, halfway into his shack to get whatever rest he could before his usual hectic day began.

"I just wanted to say thanks for taking me to the hangout. I really needed that."

Sonic stayed frozen but eventually muttered a quick, "Don't mention it." before retreating to the solitary confinement of his home.

Rainbow smiled a little before turning to walk back to the camp on the beach when she bumped into something... red.

She saw Amy towering over her, with a not-at-all happy expression on her face.

"Oh! Hi, Amy!" Rainbow greeted. Amy remained silent before saying in a cold tone,

"You don't belong here."

Rainbow was surprised for a moment before replying, "I know. I'm just going back to the beach with the others." Amy rolled her jade green eyes.

"No. I mean, you don't belong here, in Mobius. I saw you getting all chummy with Sonic back there. And if you have any idea who we are or what we do, you _will_ leave." Amy threatened, pulling out her Piko Hammer and strolling away, leaving Rainbow to wonder what just happened.

 _ **H**_ _ **ope you guys are enjoying the story so far! I'm really getting excited for what'll happen next. Also, Amy, getting a little jealous, are we?**_

 _ **Amy: No!**_

 _ **Sure... but anyway!**_

 _ **Eat you later, Kitkats!**_

 _ **My fingers hurt...**_


	7. Chapter 7: Moving Along

**Chapter 7: Moving Along**

 _ **I own nothing but Rachelle and the plot.**_

 _ **Let the story begin!**_

Twilight trotted back and forth in front of Sonic's shack. It was midday now. She had arrived at 8:40.

"It's alright, Twilight. Just go up to the door and knock. But what if he's in the middle of something? It'll be fine. Except that everything won't be. We need to leave. We can stay any longer. But what if he refuses?"

"If he refuses what?"

Twilight nearly jumped 3 feet in the air before she recognized the voice. She felt herself put at ease.

"Oh! Hi, Amy." she greeted. Amy waved back. "What's wrong, Your Highness? You look stressed." the hedgehog said in a concerned voice. "You don't have to call me, 'Your Highness'. Just Twilight is fine." Twilight replied. "And, yes, I am sort of stressed from everything that's going on. I asked Sonic to speak with me today but he hasn't showed up. And I'm kinda afraid to knock because... I have no idea what's going on in there and I don't wanna disturb him."

Amy laughed a bit.

"Well, Twilight, I know you didn't know this, but people usually just walk in. He doesn't really care." she said, opening the door.

Twilight blushed and smiled sheepishly.

"Oh! Of course. How silly of me..." she said, walking past Amy.

The inside was dark. Much darker than when she was here before. She nearly bumped into a wall if Amy hadn't warned her in time. Then, she finally found his bedroom only to see Sonic collapsed on his bed, face down.

Twilight was slightly concerned but she heard him softly snoring and let out a breath of relief.

Amy began to shake the blue hedgehog awake.

"Sonic!" she called, only to receive another snore.

"Sonic!" she called again.

He shot straight up, tensing before realizing it was just them.

"Oh. Yeah?" he asked sleepily. Twilight glanced over at Amy before continuing.

"I'm sorry to wake you, but-"

"No, no, no, don't worry about it. I've been awake for _hours_." Sonic cut her off, only to drift back off to sleep again while hugging a pillow.

Amy rolled her eyes and scoffed a bit.

Sonic sat straight up again and asked while half-yawning, "What brings you here?"

"I don't know if you remember or not, but I asked to speak with you yesterday?" Twilight explained.

Sonic widened his eyes and stood up.

"Shit, I'm sorry! What time is it? I meant to meet you this morning, but-"

Amy glared at him and whispered, "We know."

Twilight smiled.

"There's no need to apologize. We all make mistakes." she said.

"Now about that proposal."

"Amy, make yourself comfortable. Might be here awhile." Sonic advised.

* * *

And he was right. The next hour consisted of talking about resources, travel to their destinations and rest stops. "So? What do you say?" Twilight finally said.

It was silent for a few moments.

"I don't think we should go."

The purple Alicorn looked at Amy with surprise. "Why not?" she asked. Amy sighed and turned to face her.

"Twilight, I like you, I really do, but all of this, I just don't think it'll be able to make into... a real... thing! Even if it does, this Sombra guy you're talking about, there's no way we'd be able to take him. This is dark magic we're talking about and if you, an Alicorn, the most powerful of the pony species, can't take him, then what makes you think that a bunch of people, that barely know each other, by the way, can? I just think it won't be able to happen."

Twilight looked away in thought.

"But... I know it'll work! I can feel it. We just can't do it on our own. If we join together-"

"Twilight. I'm sorry you had to come all this way for nothing, but please, let's be realistic. It's just never gonna happen. I'm sorry." Amy said, putting a hand on Twilight's back.

"Sonic, do you think so, too?" Twilight asked the blue hedgehog, who had been lost in thought through this entire ordeal.

"I think he agrees." Amy said. "Don't you, Sonic?"

He opened his eyes and sat up from his crouched sitting position and said, "You wanna know what? Fuck it, we're going."

.

.

.

"WHAT?!" Amy and Twilight both exclaimed.

Twilight jumped up from her seat and began prancing in place, squealing while Amy stared ahead in shock.

Twilight ran out of the door, only coming back to say, "I'm gonna tell the girls to pack their things!" before flying away, doing loops in the air.

"Are you serious?" Amy finally asked. Sonic nodded.

"She needs us. What was I supposed to say?"

"You could have let her down easy! We don't know if this'll work!"

"I still say we should give it shot. If we die, we can die knowing that we tried." Sonic said, walking away.

"And Eggman? What about him?"

"Guess we can put those new recruits to use now, huh?"

"Sonic, I-"

"Amy." Sonic said, stopping in his tracks.

"You remember what happened to Mobius while Egghead was still on the throne, right?"

"Y-yes." Amy said, timidly.

"I had to watch everything I'd ever know die. It's a miracle Queen Aleena's back. You know what would've happened if she didn't." he said, clutching the brown scarf around his neck. He turned his head just enough for Amy to see the determination in his eyes.

"I'll be damned if I let another country suffer the same way we did. It's not going to happen. Not on my watch." he said in a low whisper before he began walking away again.

"Where are you going?" Amy called.

"I'm gonna tell the guys to pack their stuff before we leave. I suggest you do, too." Sonic replied, closing the door behind him.

* * *

"Girls!" Twilight called doing a nose dive into the sand, pulling up right before she crashed.

"Twi, what's got you all riled up?" Applejack asked, trotting over.

"Everypony, go get your things! We're going on the road again!"

Rainbow Dash, who had been napping on a cloud above them, suddenly jerked her head up and landed abruptly in front of them. "He agreed?"

she asked. Twilight nodded ecstatically. Applejack reared up and cheered. "Let's go get our things, y'all!" she said, running off with Rainbow following close behind.

" 'Sup, Twilight?" a voice called from behind.

Twilight didn't even look to see who it was. She spun around and wrapped her forelegs around their neck, crushing them in a hug.

"Good to see you too!" Rachelle chuckled.

"Ray! Did you hear the news?" a high pitched voice called from behind.

"Hear what, Pinkie?"

"Sonic agreed to help us! He's helping us with our journey!" Twilight exclaimed, looking up in Rachelle's icy blue eyes.

"Really?! That's great, I know how much this means to you, Twilight!"

"We're going with them." Rachelle turned her attention to Sonic walking down the beach.

"Pack your stuff and meet me in front off the village. Same goes for you guys." he said.

"Right! Of course! See you then, Rachelle!" Twilight said, spreading her wings and flying away.

Right as she left, the yellow pendant around Rachelle's neck began to glow and her eyes went pure white.

* * *

 _Twilight stood horrified at the scene before_ _her. It was an all out war._ _Ponies were being killed left and right, their bodies scattered across the ground._ _"_ _Aw, what's the matter, Princess?_ _"_ _She whipped around, just in time to see her former_ _"_ _friend_ _"_ _baring her newfound fangs at her in a smile_ _while her hooves glowed with pink magic_ _._ _"_ _Afraid to get a little dirty?!_ _"_ _she said as she shot a ray of_ _hot_ _pink electricity at her. Twilight dodged just in time, spreading her_ _wings and flying away._

* * *

Rachelle blinked hard at her irises returned.

"What did you see?"

Rachelle faced Sonic with a disturbed expression.

"I don't think it's something you wanna hear about. Right now, anyway." she whispered.

Sonic raised an eyebrow. Before he could say anything, though, Rachelle had began walking away. "I'm gonna go ahead and get my stuff." she said, leaving Sonic in bewilderment as to what just happened.

* * *

"Everybody's got everything they need?"

The group gave Sonic sounds of approval.

"Nobody forgot anything?"

"We got everything! Let's just go!" Rainbow shouted from above, growing restless. Sonic smiled slightly at her.

"Alright, then. Let's get this show on the road."

* * *

 _ **This chapter's short. And kinda bad. But it's something, right? *Dodges tomato* Sorry! Writer's block is a bitch! New chapter updates will also be a bit slow! Thanks, school...**_

 _ **Thanks for 700+ readers! I thought no one would read this. Some random 13-year-old's stupid story that people like for some reason. It really means alot. :)**_

 _ **Eat you later, Kitkats!**_


	8. Chapter 8: Back Home

**Chapter 8: Back Home**

 _ **I own nothing but Rachelle and the plot.**_

 _ **Shout-out to AuthorKool, your OC's in this chapter!**_

 _ **Told ya I'd put him in. ;)**_

 _ **Let the story begin!**_

Princess Celestia paced in the throne room, Luna and Cadance watching her every move.

She stopped every once in a while, taking a breath but soon found herself repeating the cycle.

"We cannot sit by while innocent ponies suffer at the hooves of that tyrant." she stated.

"Then why do we not just go take back what rightfully belongs to Equestria?" Luna asked.

"We cannot start a war we may not be able to finish. For now, we must try to avoid conflict with him at all costs."

"We cannot leave those ponies to suffer! There are times when we must take things into our own hooves, sister!" Luna said.

"We cannot go, Luna. He will be expecting us to do something." Celestia said.

"But what he comes to us?" Cadance asked.

"Then, we will try get things under control. But the Order of Harmony is our last option at this point. We must put our worries aside and have faith in Twilight."

* * *

Sombra slammed his hoof down on the Cutie Map, making the entire castle shudder.

" **Your 'Princess' cannot save you now.** **You** _ **will**_ **tell me what I want to know and I m** **ay be willing to tone down your punishment.** " he said, jumping onto it, scaring the poor Unicorn.

Starlight trembled with fear, her eyes as wide as saucer plates, looking towards the black clad pegasus ponies guarding the door for help, but their _pure purple eyes._

They couldn't do anything even if they wanted to.

" **I will not ask again, Starlight Glimmer.** " Sombra growled, taking a threatening step forward.

" **I know you know where Twilight Sparkle has gone. Tell me where she is.** "

"I don't know where she is! Just leave me be!" Starlight said as tears streamed down her face.

Sombra reared up and stamped his metal covered hooves onto the ground, making Starlight shake even more.

" **You are being very difficult.** " he said, his curved horn lighting up with dark magic and pointed at Starlight's neck.

" **I shall give you one more chance. Tell me where your Princess is.** " he said, preparing a nightmare spell.

Starlight closed her eyes and turned away.

" **Very well, then...** "

"NO, PLEASE!" Starlight yelled suddenly.

Sombra stared her down with his ruby eyes, but allowed her to continue.

"...Before she left, she said something about going to Canterlot for help. I don't know if she's still there but that's where she said she was heading. Now, please leave me alone!" Starlight cried.

Sombra took her chin and pulled it towards him, making her face him.

" **That wasn** **'t very hard, now, was it?** " He smirked and turned to the guards.

" **Shadow Walker and Night Dagger.** "

The guard ponies straightened themselves and saluted.

"Yes, my king?" they answered in unison.

" **Take Starlight to her bed chamber and do not let her out of your sight. I must run an errand and will be back shortly.** " \

Sombra said, walking away. Starlight stared in his direction before she was pushed back to her room.

She shed silent tears, hoping somepony would save her soon.

She was thrown harshly in, hitting the wall and laid limp in the corner. She stayed there until she heard the guards retreating hoofsteps down the hall.

She sat up and put a hoof up to her horn.

It was covered in small black crystals and prevented her from using even a simple light spell.

She looked out towards the night sky and shed one last tear, before she laid down on the cold floor fell into a deep slumber.

"Please come back soon..."

* * *

Luna floated through the dream realm, watching the dreams fly past her.

It saddened her heart to see the happy ones, seeing Ponyville's situation right now.

One dream in particular made her stop and stare, bringing tears into her eyes.

A white Unicorn filly playing tag with her friends, a yellow Earth pony and an orange Pegasus, having the time of their lives, all of them with matching cutie marks resting on their flanks.

And all of them residing in Ponyville.

Luna reached out to the dream window, seeing her chance to free the fillies from the terror and sorrow that would soon plauge their lives, but decided against it as Sombra would notice the slight change of magic power and rest of Equestria would surely pay.

The tears cascaded down her faces, violent sobs wracking her body, watching the fillies play.

She looked up to her night sky, her teal eyes red and puffy.

"Mother... Father... what have we done to deserve this torment?" she sobbed.

Then, without warning, a strangled scream echoed through the dream world.

And she could recognize that voice anywhere.

"Sister?!" Luna called, wiping the tears from her face. Another scream, more terrified than the last.

"SISTER!"

Luna ripped a hole in the dream world's fabric with her horn, creating a portal and teleported back in her bed.

She leaped out from underneath the covers and made a break for the throne room.

Luna's horn began to glow a light cobalt blue, in case anypony dared to try to harm those she held dear to her heart.

She burst through the throne room doors, gasping at the sight before her.

There stood King Sombra with a sadistic look on his face, smiling as black crystals impaled themselves through Celestia's body as she writhed with pain, making a warm, red liquid stain her pure white coat.

Sombra noticed Luna's presence and smiled widely at her.

" **I'm so glad you could join us, Luna. I was beginning to think you wouldn't show up.** " he said innocently.

Before she could react, a row of black crystals shot up and pushed her up against the wall, rendering her unable to move.

Her head slammed up against the wall, the world around her beginning to be engulfed in black.

"LUNA!"

She struggled to keep her eyes open, sleep was so desperately calling her name yet, her sister was begging for her help.

She soon found herself unable to fight it anymore, and allowed herself to grow limp, until she moved no more. The crystals sank back into the floor, making Luna slide down, unconscious.

Sombra smiled and turned back to Celestia.

"You pitiful tyrant..." she spat.

Sombra raised an eyebrow, " **How so?** "

"You enjoy others suffering, do you not? Yet you gain nothing from this. What do you want with us anyway?" Sombra's horn began to glow black as the whites of his eyes began to go pure green with purple wisps of smoke around the edges.

" **What do I want?** " he said as he drove another crystal into Celestia's stomach, earning another scream of pain.

" **I want revenge from your 'star pupil' for destroying my** **physical** **form and taking the Crystal Empire from me. I know that she is here somewhere, tell me where she is.** "

Celestia smiled confidently, her teeth stained with red.

"She's not here. In fact, she's not even in Equestria."

Sombra stood frozen in shock, searching for any signs of a lie on her face.

When he found none, he reared up and prepared to end Celestia, when he received a flying hoof to the face, catching him off-guard.

A grey pegasus landed beside Celestia, his red eyes shining with bravery.

He turned to the wounded princess, "Are you alright?"

Celestia looked up at him with weak eyes and nodded.

Sombra recovered and growled.

" **YOU FOAL!** " he said, sending a beam of magic the Pegasai's way.

The pegasus dodged and prepared to do a nose-dive at the shadow king. Sombra let his physical form turn into a shadow and made himself reappear behind the confused colt.

He sent a wave of magic energy the Pegasai's way, catching him off guard and sending him flying backwards.

When the smoke cleared, the Pegasus was nowhere to be found. But Sombra knew better and kept his guard up.

The Pegasus suddenly flew into view, preparing to send a kick Sombra's way.

The shadow king moved out of the way just in time, and charged at the Pegasai, his horn pulsing with dark magic.

The Pegasus dogded and tried to fly away.

Sombra noticed and shot a beam of magic right at the Pegasai's wing, making him fall to the ground.

The shadow king stalked over to the dazed Pegasus and prepared to end him, when a blue beam of magic was sent his way, making him fly to the other side of the room.

The Pegasus looked up to see Princess Luna, flapping her mighty wings and scowling at the corrupt king as the magic around her horn died down.

"Pitiful." she spat as she landed beside the sun princess.

"Are you okay, Sister?" she asked, helping her sister up.

Celestia nodded, "I wouldn't be, had it not been for this brave colt."

The injured Pegasus smiled weakly and chuckled, "It was no problem, Your Highness."

"I think it was. Your wing has been injured." Luna observed.

"I shall have you sent to the infirmary immediately." Celestia said. "But first, may I have the name of my savior?"

The Pegasus got up and bowed respectfully.

"You can call me Kool." The Pegasus, now dubbed Kool said.

"But what about him?"

The royal sisters looked over to Sombra to see him having seemingly vanished.

* * *

Sonic and Twilight walked side by side, leading the group their next destination.

Twilight was focused on the map she had levitating front of her face when she heard someone calling her name.

"Twilight! Anyone in there?"

She looked up in surprise, seeing Sonic waving a gloved hand in front of her face.

"Didn't anyone tell you not to read and walk?" he asked jokingly.

Twilight lightly blushed.

"Sorry. It's an old habit of mine." she chuckled.

Sonic nodded at her with a small smile.

"So... do you know where we're heading?" he asked hesitantly.

Twilight showed him the map and pointed to a land just above Mobius labeled "Ooo".

"I think our best bet is to head north. I've heard things about their leaders having the best defenses." she explained.

Sonic looked towards the setting sun. "Alright." he said. "But we should least stop somewhere for the night."

Twilight nodded confidently and turned back to her map. Her thoughts began to wander to home.

She wondered how Ponyville was doing.

She wondered if Spike was ok.

She wanted to go home.

* * *

 _ **Hope that this is goood enough for you peeps!**_

 _ **Hopefully!**_

 _ **Maybe not but anyway!**_

 _ **Feel free to ask questions about the story, guys.**_

 _ **I'd be glad to answer them!**_

 _ **Eat you later, Kitkats!**_


	9. Chapter 9: The Dog Express

**Chapter 9: The Dog Express**

 _ **I own nothing but Rachelle and the plot.**_

 _ **Song(s) in this chapter:**_

 _ **Get Back Up Again [Pinkie Pie:**_ **ABC,** ** _Pinkie Pie with Fluttershy and Applejack_ : ABC, _Applejack:_ ** ABC _ **,**_ ** _Amy:_** _ABC_ _ **, All except Sonic: ABC]**_

 _ **I just wanna tell you guys something that may shock some of you. I actually haven't sat down and watched Adventure Time since I was in the 5th grade. I'm in the 8th grade now, which means I haven't watched Adventure Time in over 3 years. I move a lot and I'm a very busy person so I apologize if I get many things wrong, I'm going off of the knowledge of the last episode I watched and that's just a hazy memory. I just wanted to give you guys a warning, sorry ;_;**_

 _ **Let the story begin!**_

Starlight flinched at a loud crash from the throne room, followed by another angered yell.

This had been going on for a while now, ever since Sombra came back, defeated.

Starlight flinched again at another slam, this time followed by silence.

Starlight got up slowly and opened the door, carefully peeking outside, only to come face to face with an enraged Sombra.

She yelped and ran back into the room, effectively cornering herself.

Sombra stalked in and said with a dangerously low voice, " **She's not in Equestr** **i** **a anymore. Did you know that?** "

Starlight shook her head furiously, "No! I just heard her say something about g-going to Canterlot! I didn't know she left the country!"

Sombra growled and trotted back out of the room, his horn illuminated a solid black and his eyes knitted together in anger.

"Where are you going?" Starlight called, stopping Sombra in his tracks. " **I'm going to make an arrangement with an old... 'friend' ...of mine. I won't be long. Stay where you are.** " he said, trotting away.

* * *

"Twilight." Sonic called.

The purple Alicorn looked up at the blue hedgehog.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"We need to be as quiet as possible through here." he said.

Twilight raised an eyebrow, "Why?" Sonic gestured to the dark valley.

"This is the Valley of Death. Through here's the border to Ooo. There's tons of bandits and outlaws hiding out here and I don't think we'd wanna meet 'em." he said.

Twilight observed the valley for a few moments before turning to Sonic and nodding.

They walked ahead, the rest of the group following right behind.

The valley was eerily silent, putting the group on edge.

Twilight turned to the others.

"This is an avalanche zone. Watch where you step, guys." she whispered.

They stayed close together, things going well for the most part, until Fluttershy stepped on a dry stick, cause her to let out a short yelp, causing the entire valley to begin rumbling.

"Fuck!" Sonic exclaimed.

"We need to run!" Rainbow exclaimed, bolting away, the rest of the group following suit.

Pinkie tripped over a particularly big rock and tumbled right in the way of a huge boulder, rolling down.

Twilight ran over to her and tried to help her friend up but the boulder was rolling too fast.

They closed their eyes and held each other close, somewhat ready to face their fate.

But it never came.

Twilight opened a violet eye to see Rachelle holding her hands out in a protective manner, holding up the light yellow forcefield around them as her pendant glowed the same color.

Twilight covered the boulder with her magenta aura and levitated it away from them as the forcefield dissipated.

The dust cleared away showing Sonic's silhouette as he came to check on them.

Rachelle turned to the ponies, "You guys ok?"

Twilight nodded as Pinkie nodded.

"That was too close." Amy said.

"We're alive, aren't we?" Sonic said.

"We could've been killed!"

"But we weren't. Now, let's drop it and move on with our lives." the blue hedgehog said, walking away.

Amy growled and pulled at her quills in frustration.

Rachelle put a hand on her friend's shoulder, "You know he's just trying to avoid an argument."

Amy rolled her jade green eyes.

"I know. But he can't act like everything will be ok forever. Something's gonna happen and we all might be in danger. I don't know when that day will come, but I know it'll come eventually and I'm gonna look him straight in the eye and tell him 'I told you so'." she said matter-of-factly.

Pinkie trotted up happily and began bouncing along side them. "Amy! Don't be such a partypooper! We're all ok and that's all that matters right now!" the pink Earth pony said.

"How can I? How can you be so happy right now, anyway? You and Twilight would've been pancakes if Rachelle wasn't there in time." Amy said.

"I tend not to let those sort of things bother me, I've been through much worse. Plus, my Nana Pie always told me to stay positive through the really-really-really bad times. I mean, I grew up on a dull and grey rock farm until I moved to Ponyville but you don't see me moping around!" Pinkie said.

Amy raised an eyebrow, "Your point being?"

"Things in life are gonna push you down, but you just gotta get back up!" Pinkie said, skipping away.

"There's nothing a good song can't fix!"

"Please don't burst into song right now, that is the very last thing we need." Sonic said.

But Pinkie didn't listen. She ran to the front of the group and began walking backwards, facing them.

 **We all really hope that we can do it**

 **'Cause they're all depending on us**

 **I know we had to leave the only home we've ever known**

 **And brave the dangers of the world**

 **Saving their lives before it's too late**

 **I mean, how hard can that be?**

Pinkie, in consequence of not looking where she was going, began falling down an inclined hill. Rainbow Dash flew after her and caught her before she fell into the thorn brush. The Earth pony looked up at her Pegasus friend and giggled. Rainbow raised an eyebrow, "What are you laughing about?"

 **Looking up at a sunny sky**

 **So shiny and blue and there's a butterfly**

 **Well, isn't that a super fantastic sign?**

Rainbow dropped Pinkie on the other side of the brush, causing a group of bandits to snap their heads in their direction. They sweat-dropped and shimmied away. "It's gonna be a fantastic day." Pinkie sang sheepishly before sprinting away. They met back up with the rest of the group while Pinkie continued singing.

 **Such marvelousness that it's gonna brin** **g**

 **Got a pocket full of songs that we're gonna sing**

 **And we're ready to take on anything!**

"Hooray!" Pinkie exclaimed as she swung Amy around in a circle, making the dazed hedgehog bump into Knuckles, who gave her a puzzled and slightly annoyed look. Amy chuckled sheepishly and apologised quickly, glaring a little at the skipping Earth pony.

 **Some super fun surprise around each corner**

 **Just riding on a rainbow, we're gonna be okay**

Fluttershy and Applejack, both liking how catchy Pinkie's song was, soon joined in with her.

 **Hey!**

 **We're not giving up today**

 **There's nothing standing in our way**

 **And if you knock-knock us over**

 **We will get back up again**

 **Oh!**

 **If something goes a little wrong**

 **Then you can go ahead and bring it on**

 **'Cause if you knock-knock us over**

 **We will get back up again!**

 **Oh, oh, oh, get back up again!**

Pinkie snorted a little and let Applejack take over whilst they climbed up a steep hill.

We're marchin' along, we got confidence

We're cooler than a pack of peppermints

And we haven't been this excited since...

"I CAN'T REMEMBER WHEN!" Pinkie finished, shaking the farm pony, causing her to lose her grip a little. Applejack regained her footing and sent a look Pinkie's way, causing her to shug sheepishly.

 **We're off on this remarkable adventure**

 **Just riding on a rainbow!**

Amy's doubt began to cloud her mind and she looked down in worry.

 _What if it's all a big mistake?_

 _What if it's more than we can take?_

"NO!" Pinkie exclaimed, taking her by her shoulders and making her look straight at her, taking the pink hedgehog by surprise.

 **You can't think that way**

 **'Cause I know that we're really-really-really gonna be okay!**

The rest of the group joined in. Well, except for Sonic, who kept his eyes ahead of him at all times.

 _ **Hey!**_

 _ **We're not giving up today**_

 _ **There's nothing standing in our way**_

 _ **And if you knock-knock us over**_

 _ **We will get back up again**_

 _ **Oh!**_

 _ **If something goes a little wrong**_

 _ **Then you can go ahead and bring it on**_

 _ **'Cause if you knock-knock us over**_

 _ **We will get back up again!**_

 _ **Oh, oh, oh, get back up again!**_

The group slide down a hill, still singing, making Sonic roll his emerald green eyes in annoyance. Pinkie took over as the soloist for the last part of the song.

 **'Cause if you knock-knock us over, knock-knock us over**

However, in her adorable obliviousness, she bumped into a tall, slender figure with long black hair reaching their ankles, wearing a large sunhat and bright yellow gloves and brown knee-high boots cover their pale skin.

In one of their gloved covered hands was an axe with four strings running from the handle down to the blade, each of different sizes.

" **We... will... get back up again...** " Pinkie sang, flashing a nervous smile.

Sonic walked up behind her and took one good look at the figure before turning to the group and saying while gesturing to the figure, "This is why we _don't_ spontaneously burst into song while we're walking through the Valley of Death."

Pinkie chuckled sheepishly while shrugging.

"Whoopsies...?"

Sonic rolled his eyes and turned to the figure.

The stranger tilted their head a bit and pointed to the group behind Sonic.

"Are they usually like this?" they asked. _So it's a girl, at least it sounds like it,_ Sonic noted.

He pointed to the group of Mobians with his thumb, "They were just in the moment."

He turned to the group of Equestrians, "And I haven't been around them long enough to know for sure."

The figure chuckled a bit, "Now I _know_ you guys aren't from around here."

"And where is 'here' exactly?" Twilight asked, joining the conversation.

The figure crossed her arms and began to float a few feet above the ground. "You dweebs are in the Land of Ooo, duh..." the figure said jokingly.

Twilight gasped and turned to Sonic, "It won't be long now! We just need to head to the Candy Kingdom!"

The figure perked up, "Did you just say Candy Kingdom? You wanna talk to Bonnibel or something?"

Twlight nodded with a hopeful expression, "We need to see Princess Bubblegum as soon as possible. Which way do we go?" she asked.

The figure pointed west, "By foot, or hoof, or whatever, it's a couple hours. But I have a couple of friends up ahead that'll take you there in a few minutes."

Twilight smiled brightly and Sonic's eyes widened a little with surprise.

"This might actually be easier than I thought." Sonic said.

"Thank you so much, you have no idea what this means to me and my friends." Twilight said.

The figure shrugged. "It was no problem. Just keep walking until you see this giant tree house with a pond out front." the figure said, flying away.

"And if they ask why you're there, just tell them what you told me and that Marceline sent you!" Marceline yelled before dashing away.

Twilight and Sonic waved goodbye and turned to the group. Twilight held her head high and began walking towards the tree house, "Let's go!"

Sonic stared at her briefly before yelling, "You're going the wrong way."

Twilight spun around, head still held high, and marched the other way.

* * *

Marceline wasn't kidding when she said it was a big treehouse.

It was a weeping willow tree and looked completely hollow, at least two stories high.

Twilight knocked on the door, looking back at her friends every once in a while with nervousness.

The door finally opened, revealing a boy wearing a munsell blue t-shirt and dark blue deniem shorts, with a two-color lime green backpack. Around his right arm was a long blade of grass wrapped around his wrist.

He stood there with a confused expression.

Twilight waved a little and smiled. "Hi." she said.

The boy looked at her then back to the group and back to her before he slowly backed away, allowing them to come inside.

"How... can I help you?" the boy said. "Marceline sent us here. Said you knew the way to the Candy Kingdom." a nonchalant Sonic said, crossing his arms.

The boy nodded quickly, "Yeah. Let me go get Jake out of bed and then we can go." the boy said, running up the stairs.

"...That wasn't awkward at all." Sonic said, causing Twilight to smile sheepishly.

* * *

"Jake!" Finn called while shaking the snoring lump on the bed.

"Mmm... Finn, what time is it?" the dog groaned. "Time for you to get up! There's little horses and some weird people in the house." Finn said.

Jake sat straight up, "Aww, no! Ice King didn't send a bunch of penguins in horse costumes after us, did he?" Finn shook his head,

"No. These horses talk and some of them have wings. I think two of them have horns, too. "

"New species of rainicorns?"

"I don't think so. They want us to take them to the Candy Kingdom." Jake raised an eyebrow, "Why?" Finn shrugged.

Jake looked down in thought.

"Lemme go take a look." he said, getting out of bed.

The adventurous duo climbed down the ladder to see six ponies and six other people exploring the house.

"Can I help you?" Jake said, cutting through the silence.

The purple Pegasus/Unicorn/thing looked up from the book it had found and trotted over.

"I'm sorry for the rude awakening, sirs, let me formally introduce myself." she said, holding a hoof out.

"My name is Twilight Sparkle."

Finn took the hoof and shook it slowly, a smile twitching at the corners of his mouth.

"I'm Finn and this is Jake." Finn said while Jake nodded.

"We know who you are. Now, why are you in our house?" Jake asked impatiently.

"I need to speak with Princess Bubblegum as soon as possible. Marceline told us that you knew the fastest way to get to the Candy Kingdom."

Jake groaned and walked outside.

Finn smiled sheepishly and apologized, "He gets cranky when he wakes up from his nap. But we should hurry up before he starts sleeping on the ground again."

The group followed Finn outside, seeing Jake get down on all fours and watched as his body expanded.

A staircase sprouted from his side as the furry orange-yellow railroad came into form in front of him.

"All aboard the J.T.D Express! Climb in and hold on to your tushies!" The dog, now in the shape of a train said, much to the shock of those other than Finn. The group climbed in, Rarity cringing a bit, and got comfortable.

"Sonic, aren't you getting on?" Rainbow asked.

"I'd rather run." the blue hedgehog said simply.

Finn shrugged while climbing in, "Suit yourself. Just try to keep up."

He climbed into the conductors seat and gave Jake a pat, making him move forward.

Sonic stayed glued to his spot and watched with slight interest as the the light orange train began moving before it dashed away at full speed.

"CHOO-CHOO!" Jake yelled.

Sonic raised an eyebrow as the corners of his mouth twitched upwards in a smile.

"This should be fun." he said, a cocky smirk appearing on his lips.

He let them disappear from view for a few moments before he began jogging to let himself warm up.

He increased his speed, seeing the caboose of the train up ahead.

He gave an evil smirk and began running, reaching his full speed.

He passed the group and gave Rainbow a wink, to which she lightly blushed and began giggling.

He had made it to the front of the dog train and gave Jake a gentle pat.

Jake noticed and stretched one of his eyes out to be the rear view mirror.

His eye widened with surprise when he saw Sonic actually keeping up with him.

"How are you doing this?!" Jake exclaimed.

"They don't call me Sonic for nothing, you know."

Finn's head popped out of the window.

"We're coming up on the Candy Kingdom, I'm gonna tell the- WHAT THE GLOB?!" Finn yelled, seeing Sonic running beside Jake with ease.

The blue hedgehog laughed as the train-dog skidded to a stop.

The group began to climb off, Rainbow Dash flying over to her old friend.

As Finn began to climb off, Jake began shrinking back to his normal size and shape.

The adventourous duo walked up to Sonic with confused and baffled expressions on their faces.

Sonic crossed his arms and waited for the questions to come.

"HOW?!" they exclaimed in unison.

"I'm the fastest thing alive, son. Been that way since I was born." Sonic explained.

Twilight was ignoring their conversation and walked up to the pretzel wall surrounding the gate to see a castle made entirely out of candy.

The Candy Kingdom.

 _ **Okay guys, I want you to show some love to my new editor, AuthorKool!**_

 _ **He's becoming a very close friend of mine and it would mean a lot to me if you did.**_

 _ **Also head on over to my profile to vote on the poll!**_

 _ **I'm gonna be doing it every 9 chapters so stay tuned for more!**_

 _ **Eat you later, Kitkats!**_


	10. Chapter 10: The Candy Kingdom

**Chapter 10: The Candy Kingdom**

 _ **I own nothing but Rachelle and the plot**_

 _ **Song(s) in this chapter:**_

 _ **Candy Kingdom Song [Candy People:**_ **ABC,** ** _Jake:_** _ABC_ _ **]**_

 _ **Today's featured OC's: Stine the Porcupine**_

 _ **Let the story begin!**_

Twilight and co. stood in awe in front of the solid candy castle.

Pinkie had begun drooling at the sights of the sweets and candies walking around them.

"I've never seen anythin' like this!" Applejack said. "I know. It's like it's a dream." Twilight replied. "If it is, then I don't wanna wake up." Pinkie said with bliss, as Fluttershy began wiping her saliva-covered muzzle with a cotton candy handkerchief, much to the pink pony's delight.

"Well then," Jake said, snapping everyone out of their trances.

"We won't get anything done if we stand here. What are we waiting for?"

They began walking up to the front entrance when they came across two banana guards holding spears. The guards took notice of their presence and held their spears in a defensive stance.

"Who goes there?" they asked in unison.

Finn waved off their defensive manner and laughed, "It's us, guys! Finn and Jake?"

The guards motioned to the group behind them, "What about them?"

Finn motioned to Twilight and Sonic, "This is Twilight Sparkle and Sonic, and their friends. They need to speak to PB."

Twilight raised an eyebrow, "PB?"

"Princess Bubblegum." Jake explained, earning an understanding nod from the purple Alicorn.

"What for?" one the guards asked. "It's... private business. I'd rather not speak about it in the open if you don't mind." Twilight said, shuffling under their gaze.

The banana guards stared at her suspiciously, making Twilight even more nervous.

They eventually turned their attention back to Finn and Jake, making Twilight sigh in relief.

"Do you guys mind escorting them to the Princess for us? We have to stay out here and everyone else is on their lunch break." the guard said.

"No prob, Bob." Finn said, giving them a wink as they went inside.

"My name's Jeff." the guard said sadly, as soon as they were out of earshot.

* * *

They walked down the long corridor hall, passing multiple rooms and going down more hallways, until they finally reached a pair of off-white double doors.

Finn held open the door and bowed in a respectful manner.

Jake shape shifted into a tall, attractive woman, but left his face the way it was.

"Aw, thank you! My knight in normal clothing." the dog said in a falsetto voice, causing Finn's face to turn a deep shade of red.

The group stifled their laughter and followed Jake in, seeing a tall, light pink woman with darker pink hair in a ponytail, wearing a lab coat and a crown that had a turquoise gem in the middle. She looked up from the book she was reading and gave them a small wave.

"Hi, guys!" she said with a smile.

"Hey, Peebles. We got some guests here that wanna talk to you." Finn said.

"Oh?"

Jake stepped behind Twilight and began pushing her towards the candy princess.

"PB, meet Twilight. Twilight, meet PB." Jake said.

Twilight gave him a look, but remembered what she was here for and waved sheepishly at the candy princess.

She cleared her throat and stuck out her hoof.

"Hi! I am Princess Twilight Sparkle of Equestria. It's an honor to meet you, Princess Bubblegum." she said, spreading her wings.

Princess Bubblegum smiled and shook the Equestrian's hoof.

"The pleasure is all mine. What brings you to Ooo?" Bubblegum asked. "That's actually what I came to talk to you about." Twilight said, before she turned to the ponies group behind her with a slightly apologetic look.

"I actually want to speak to her alone."

Applejack's eyes widened a little with realization before she began ushering everyone else out.

"C'mon, y'all. Let them work somethin' out in peace." she said before she closed the door behind her.

Rarity huffed and rolled her eyes. "What are _we_ supposed to do while she's in there?" she asked.

"We'll find somethin'. Now, quit yer whinin', Rarity." Applejack said.

Rarity huffed and turned her head away.

Applejack rolled her eyes and turned to Finn.

"Now, what do you suggest we do?"

"We could go eat the candy sidewalk outside!" Pinkie exclaimed, getting looks from everyone around her.

"Whaaaat? I'm hungryyyyy!"

"We could go introduce you guys to everyone." Finn said, shrugging.

"Just promise not to eat anyone behind our backs, okay?" Jake said, pointing a finger at the pink Earth pony. She threw her head back and groaned as she laid down on the licorice floor.

"Can you at least sing while you do it, though?"

Sonic's emerald eyes widened as he shook his head and mouthed, "no" but Finn ignored him as he laughed.

"I can try." he said, much to the blue hedgehog's dismay, whispering a soft, "God dammit".

"Manfried!" Jake called.

"Yes?" a monotone voice replied politely from above.

"Can you start up the song for us?"

"With pleasure!"

* * *

The group was lead back outside where, as if it was rehearsed, candy citizens began forming a harmony.

Sonic's ears were flat against his head, seeing out of the corner of his eye Rainbow giggling at his slightly mortified expression, bringing a light blush to his cheeks.

 _ **(A/N: Guys. This song is why I was taking so long with the chapter, I have failed you all, I'm sorry! I didn't even wanna put it in the chapter at first**_ _ **place**_ _ **, IT'S SO DUMB! But, in the end, I did and it was the worst mistake of my life. So if you want, you can skip this song because, literally nothing will happen in it. Or, you can go ahead and read it because A: You're a rebel and don't care what people think or, B: You actually like this song. I still like it myself, but IT'S JUST**_ _ **TOOK**_ _ **SO LONG**_ _ **TO WRITE**_ _ **!**_ _ **It may not look very long but, just imagine trying to type this. Now, try to imagine putting action in this song so that it won't seem so boring. That's what I had to do to type this and upload it. But I'm not mad. I liked keeping myself busy with something other than homework.**_ _ **Anyway, I'm rambling. I'll let you continue with the story.**_ _ **)**_

 **In the Land of Ooo, there's a Candy Kingdom**

 **Whose sidewalks you can eat**

 **And everyone who lives there**

 **Is made of something sweet**

Pinkie's eyes bulged at the mention of sweets as she squealed with pure delight.

 **There are many candy people**

 **Far too many for to name**

 **But if you care to take a dare**

 **We'll try it all the same**

Finn motioned for them to follow him, walking past a vanilla frosted cupcake and a chocolate malt ball having an arm wrestling match, the malt ball clearly losing.

 **Mr. Cupcake and Starchie**

 **A** **re** **as** **strong as they can be.**

A short peppermint candy wearing a butler's outfit and a pineapple with blue skin sat in front of a music stand, discussing certain noted and how to play them on the pineapple's flute.

 **Pineapple Guy and Peppermint Butler**

 **have musicality**

Jake began walking a little slower, whispering something into Applejack's ear.

 _About that Peppermint Butler_

 _A peculiar type of guy_

 _And once, a drop of spicy serum_

 _Fell into his eye_

Applejack laughed a bit, but played it off as a cough when she caught the others staring at her, yet, began chuckling again when she caught Pinkie and Rachelle playing catch with a cinnamon bun.

 **Cinnamon Bun is a lot of fun**

 **When he's not falling down**

Not even a minute after that line, Cinnamon Bun fell flat on his face but raised an arm and gave a thumbs up to show that he was okay.

 **Chocoberry and Chet**

 **have icing on their crowns**

The mentioned sweets sang along as they held each other, waving at Finn and co. as they passed the hospital.

 **Doctors** **Ice Cream and Donut**

 **Will fix you up real well**

 **There's even a Nurse Pound cake**

 **To keep you feelin' swell!**

The doctors and nurse waved from the top floor of the hospital with large smiles on their faces. "Is there an end to this song or are we just gonna keep walking forever?" Sonic whispered to Tails, who simply shrugged.

 **Dr. Dextrose showed up once**

 **At the Science Barbecue**

 **Made a speech then grumbled something**

 **And off again he flew**

 **Earl of Lemongrab can be a crab**

 **He rides a Sour Horse**

 **There's Taffy Girl and Candy Bar Guy**

 **And Manfried, of course!**

 **Colonel Candy Corn and Candy Cane Guy**

 **Are not the best seat mates**

 **Lollipop Girl and Ice Cream Guy**

 **Were once seen on a date**

 **Marshmallow Kids, Banana Guards**

 **Jelly Horse and Gelatin Man**

 **Gumdrop Lasses and Ice Cream Lady**

Finn stopped in his tracks, making the group look at him with confusion. "Don't move." Jake whispered to them. Rainbow was just about to ask why, when a large gingerbread man with bites on his shoulder, hip, and leg appeared from the top of one of the houses, a chicken and squirrel resting on each of his hands.

 **Royal Tart Toter**

"Eat my tarts?" he said with hope, which made Fluttershy feel bad for him.

 **Royal Tart Toter**

"Hello?" he asked again before he left, looking very downcast. Finn let out a sigh of relief, the Candy People doing the same before they continued with the song.

 **Green Gumdrop Dude**

 **And the Grape Popsicle Guy...**

 **In the Land of Ooo is a Candy Kingdom**

 **Whose song is now complete**

Sonic let out a sigh of relief.

 **Except for one more Candy Person**

 **Who really can't be beat**

Sonic's ears flattened as he began to whine.

 **Her best friend is a Rainicorn**

 **She rides a royal swan**

 **Ruling with a chewy fist**

 **It's Princess Bubblegum**

 **In the Land of Ooo is a Candy Kingdom**

 **(In the Land of Ooo is a Candy Kingdom)**

 **In the Land of Ooo is a Candy Kingdom**

 **(In the Land of Ooo is a Candy Kingdom)**

Finn and Jake had decided to end the song with a bang, which is why the group was looking a tower of Candy People with Finn and Jake doing jazz hands while panting heavily.

There was only two people clapping – ponies, really – and those two were Pinkie and Fluttershy.

"That was amazing!" Fluttershy exclaimed.

"Yeah, that sounded delicious- I mean... Yay! Singing Candy!" Pinkie said with enthusiasm.

"Nice save, Pinkie." Twilight said, trotting up to them with Bubblegum in tow.

At the sight of their leader, the Candy People collectively fell from the tower and ran over to her, knocking her down in the process.

"It's good to see you guys, too!" Bubblegum said.

The Candy People shrieked with glee.

"Are you ok, darling?" Rarity asked.

"I'm fine. They're just excited to see me." Bubblegum reassured. "Okay, guys, lemme get up."

The Candy People filed off and helped her up.

"How'd it go?" Applejack asked Twilight. Twilight's ears perked up.

"How'd what go?"

"The meeting. Y'know, the reason why we had to sit outside and listen a bunch of talking candy sing?" Sonic said with sarcasm.

Twilight blushed lightly and looked away.

"Oh, that."

Sonic raised an eyebrow.

"Something you're not telling us?" he asked suspiciously.

Twilight's ears were pressed against her head. "Um..."

Bubblegum, sensing the newly acquainted pony's discomfort, spoke up, "I'm afraid can't send any guards of mine."

"Why not?!" Applejack asked with surprise.

"...Don't tell them that I told you this, but my banana guards don't really do anything. Don't get me wrong, they're helpful, but the only reason I hired them is so I can work in peace without these guys constantly latching onto me and never letting go when they're scared. They're just not trained for actual life-threatening problems. Finn and Jake usually handle those." Bubblegum said, motioning to the mentioned duo.

"I'm sorry. But if you like, you all can rest up in my castle. It's the least I can do. I hope there are no hard feelings."

"We understand." Twilight said. "Thank you for the offer."

"Anytime." Bubblegum said, walking away.

"So, what do we do now?" Sonic asked. "We're not just gonna give up like that and leave, are we?"

"The most we can do is rest up for now. We'll figure something out tomorrow, don't worry."

Sonic sighed through his nose and closed his eyes. "Fine. I'm trusting you." he said, following Twilight and co. to the castle.

Finn and Jake looked at each other with worry.

"Do you think we should ask?" Finn said.

"I dunno. They seem a little touchy about it, don't you think?"

"Maybe. But I doubt it could be that bad."

"Still, I think we should leave it alone." Finn reluctantly agreed as they returned to their tree house home.

* * *

Sombra's horn glowed brightly as he approached the outskirts of the town.

 **"** **This is where their magic trail has led me? This peasant town?** **"** he laughed. **"** **She must really be desperate.** **"**

He emerged from the bushes, earning strange looks from the villagers.

"Another one? I thought we just got rid of them!"

"Apparently not. This one looks kinda flashy, though."

Sombra stopped in the middle of the village, using a spell to amplify his voice, **"** **Villagers!** **You wonder, 'is he friend or is he foe? Is he trustworthy** **or must he be eradicated immediately** **?' I assure you, my only intent is to rule this worthless country and those beyond it.** **If you meet my demands, I promise not to harm any of you.** **"**

He stopped, sensing new magic nearby. He chuckled darkly, his eyes turning green with purple wisps of smoke appearing around the edges of his eyes.

 **"** **But it appears that someone in this village is not what they seem. I can sense your magic, you can no longer hide!** **"**

Lee _**(A/N: You guys remember Lee, right? The store clerk from back when Twilight, Rarity and Pinkie first met Rachelle? That's him)**_ began giggling, earning strange looks from his fellow villagers.

His voice turned feminine with an insect-like echo, "I never could keep anything away from you, Sombra."

In a cyclone of green, a tall grey pony appeared, causing the villagers to run away in terror.

But this one was far different than the rest.

Her horn was mangled and broken, and she had holes riddled all over her body.

Sombra smiled.

 **"** **Chrysalis.** **"** he greeted.

Her insect wings began flapping, hovering over to Sombra.

"How long has it been? 1,000 years, since I last saw you?" Chrysalis said with a teasing tone.

 **"** **Far too long, my queen.** **"** Sombra replied, planting a kiss on the Changeling's lips.

 **"** **What are you doing in a filthy town like this? A real Queen deserves a castle.** **"**

Chrysalis made a sour face.

"A lowly unicorn turned my hive against me. Now, that drone, Thorax, is their ruler." she said, rolling her eyes.

"But, I know you didn't come all the way out here just for me."

Sombra chuckled. **"** **You are correct.** **"** he said. **"** **I was there, at Princess Cadence's wedding. A few of your** **Changelings recognized me. They feared their love would overpower** **you eventually** **and they decided to encase me in one of your cocoons.** **"**

Chrysalis scoffed. "I suppose they were right. Anyway, what's your point?"

 **"** **Not even Celestia herself would've been able to survive a fall like that. I know you casted some sort of spell. Teach it to me.** **"**

The Changeling's eyes widened. "What for?"

 **"** **I've taken over Princess Twilight's castle and her pupil is under my watch. However, if by some miracle,** **she and her comrades** **were to defeat me, I wish to come back as soon as possible. They shall never truly get rid of me.** **"**

Chrysalis pondered over the thought for a few moments.

"Fine. I'm interested on how this will turn out. You always were a stubborn one, Sombra." she said, her horn turning a sickly green color.

"But, first..." Emerging from the bushes, bathed in Chrysalis' aura, came a green porcupine, wearing a black leather jacket, skinny jeans and traditional white gloves. His head quills reached just above his waist and his black sunglasses hid the fear in his eyes, but he quickly masked it as pure determination.

"I'm starting to get a little hungry and I think I'd like a _snack_ for the road." she said, licking her fangs. The porcupine's eyes widened behind his shades.

"I thought you ponies were herbivores!" he cried, making Chrysalis throw her head back with laughter.

"I'm a special kind of pony. I'm the Changeling Queen. And I think everyone on this green Earth knows about us Changelings." she said.

Realization dawned on him.

"You feed on love... how could anyone forget?"

"You'd be surprised." she said. "But that doesn't matter!"

She pulled him closer until their faces were merely inches apart.

"What does matter is how strong your love is because right now," she whispered maliciously, opening her moth to reveal her sharp fangs.

"I'm starting to get a little peckish." She inhaled deeply, a light red aura appearing around the porcupine and going into her mouth.

"Stine!" a voice called as a rock was thrown at Chrysalis.

She hissed angrily, turning her head around to see a young rabbit, wearing a short light orange dress and matching dress shoes.

"Cream!" Stine cried as Chrysalis dropped him onto the ground, going after a new target.

Cream ran away, but Sombra, dissipating into smoke, flew under her legs and reappeared in front of her, stopping her in her tracks

 **"** **Where do you think you're going?** **"** he said menacingly.

Before Cream had a chance to react, she was snatched up by green magic, coming face to face with Chrysalis, who opened her mouth wide and began sucking the love away from her.

"NO!" Stine yelled, struggling to get up, as she managed to get a fair taste from him.

Cream's cinnamon-brown eyes rolled to the back to the back of her head as she was dropped on the ground with a dull thud, unmoving.

Chrysalis licked her licks, giggling sinisterly.

"I think we're done here." she said. "Let's get outta here."

Sombra stood beside her, his horn lighting up as they were engulfed in a cloud of smoke.

 **"** **Gladly...** **"**

Stine finally found the strength to get up and ran to her side. He tried to shake her awake, tears streaming down his face.

"Cream! Wake up! Wake up, please! Say something!"

Finally giving up, he cried into her small chest, his own shaking with each sob.

That was, until he heard her groan softly. He laughed breathlessly, "You're ok!"

He picked her up bridal style and spoke, "SYNTHIA, where are Rouge and Shadow?"

A robotic-like voice responded, " _About 35 miles away, Stine._ "

"Activate Extreme Gear."

" _Extreme Gear Activated._ "

Stine looked down at the preteen rabbit in his arms.

"Don't worry, Cream. Rouge will know what to do."

He sprinted away from the disheveled town, reaching near Mach 1 speed.

"She has to..."

* * *

 _ **And that concludes today's chapter. Thank you guys for reading this and show some love to today's featured OC: Stine the Porcupine! On a slightly different note, I have a poll up on my profile cause I'm feeling brave. Go vote which story you would like to see and if I'm not feeling too lazy, i'll sit down and write it!**_

 _ **Eat you later, Kitkats! I'm gonna go watch Aphmau...**_


	11. Chapter 11: New Additions

**Chapter 11: New Additons**

 _ **I own nothing but Rachelle and the plot!**_

 _ **Let the story begin!**_

" _Twilight_ _Sparkle._ _"_

 _The Alicorn's violet eyes shot open and looked around the dark dream scape around her, growing more and more anxious by the second._

 _"Hello?" she called. "Who are you? Where am I?"_

 _The voice giggled sweetly._

 _"I'm sure you could never forget me."_

 _Her sparkling mane waved behind her as her silver covered hooves clopped against the ground with a dull thud._

 _Twilight smiled brightly. "Luna!" she cried, sprinting towards the moon princess. She embraced the fellow Alicorn, Luna happily returning it._

 _"I am glad you are alright." Luna said, pulling away._

 _"So am I. You and Celestia really know how to handle a situation!" Twilight exclaimed happily. Luna's smile faltered a bit, making Twilight worry._

 _"Celestia's ok, right?"_

 _"...She has seen worse days." Luna said, looking away._

 _"What happened?" Twilight asked._

 _"...Sombra attacked us, wounded my sister and rendered me unconscious. She's expected to be fine, thankfully and I only have a minor concussion."_

 _"How?!"_

 _"He slipped by our guards somehow. When I reached the Throne Room, he had already_ _attacked_ _her, crystals impaling her stomach. A Pegasus pony sensed that something was amiss and managed to stall Sombra until I came to. Canterlot Hospital is treating_ _h_ _is wounds as we speak."_

 _"Why are you telling me this?" Twilight asked._

 _"I feel as if you deserve to know. You are her star pupil, after all." Luna said with a small smile._

 _It faded as she looked her in the eyes._

 _"But, it is obvious that you must hurry. Sombra has connections with many a foe. He will, no doubt, find a way to reach them and we don't know when he will attack again. He's very unpredictable." Luna said._

 _"We've collected the Freedom Fighters in Mobius," Twilight started. "There was a slight problem with Ooo..."_

 _"It does not matter. Any way to get help is enough. I shall have Spike send you a map of the nations in the morning but you decide where to go next." Luna said, turning away._

 _"I must leave. Safe travels, Twilight Sparkle." she said, fading away into the darkness. "You never know who you could run into..." "Princess Luna! Wait!" Twilight called._

 _But_ _nobody came_ _..._

Twilight woke up in a cold sweat, panicking a bit before she remembered where she was.

Her guest room was a slight mess, but a simple levitation spell fixed that. She slipped out into the hallway, seeing a couple of banana guards standing ominously in front of her, causing her to let out a small yelp.

"Good morning, Your Highness. Princess Bubblegum requested we escort you to the lobby." one of them said, saluting.

Twilight hesitantly followed, levitating her saddle-bag onto her back.

They reached the lobby a few minutes later, meeting up with the group as well. Princess Bubblegum, Finn and Jake stood near the door to see them off.

"I'm sorry I couldn't help, Princess Twilight." Bubblegum said.

"It's fine, I completely understand. There's only so much one can do." Twilight replied.

"I'll have Finn and Jake escort you to our border, wherever you decide to go from here." Bubblegum perked up suddenly, "Oh, that reminds me! This letter manifested itself in front of us, it's addressed to you."

Twilight took the letter from her and opened it up, revealing a map.

Twilight silently thanked Luna and turned to Finn and Jake.

"You guys ready to go?" she asked.

"Whenever you are." Finn replied.

"Alright then."

* * *

The guards stood motionlessly as Chrysalis continued to pester them.

She chuckled and turned to her lover, who watched with amusement.

"I can't believe you actually got the castle away from that pesky _Alicorn_ princess." Chrysalis said with a roll of her eyes.

 **"Not without some persuasion, however."**

"Whatever you did, you went all out on this castle! Guards and all." She looked out the window. "Ah! And I see you put those townsfolk to work!"

Sombra chuckled lightly. The moment was short-lived however, as he cleared his throat and sat down at a throne.

 **"Decoration methods aside, I believe it's time that you teach me that spell."**

Chrysalis sighed, "I knew you'd remember that agreement. I honestly don't know why you'd forget, it's the reason I'm here. No matter, let's just get this over with."

Her horn began to glow red and green as her eyes turned pure white.

She began to levitate off the ground.

Sombra stood up in panic as the floor began to shake and split apart, revealing a burning abyss full of lost souls, lighting the room with an eerie red glow.

One of the souls emerged from the abyss and proceeded to phase into the Queen's being and brought out a light green shard.

Chrysalis dropped to the ground with a thud and fired a magic beam at the shard, shaking the castle at its core. The shard began to glow as it morphed into a drone Changeling, its eyes hollow and its fangs bared.

Chrysalis continued to use her magic on the newly formed Changeling and made clones exactly like it. As the light began to die out, the abyss closed up and Chrysalis fainted with a soft sigh. Sombra raced over to her and checked her breathing.

She was alive but exhausted.

 **"** **Stone Dagger!** **"**

A Unicorn Guard saluted immediately. **"** **Have Chrysalis put to rest at once. When she has regained consciousness, alert me immediately.** **"**

The Unicorn covered the Queen's limp body with his purple aura and ran off with her in tow.

Sombra sat still for a few minutes before he turn to the newly formed Changelings.

 **"** **Your Queen's health was not thrown away without consideration. I shall have all of you put to good use, as she would want, but you are free to explore the castle in order to get used to your surroundings. When Chrysalis is of good health, she will decide what to do with you. Now, go.** **"**

The Changelings dispersed into different hallways, leaving Sombra alone with his thoughts.

 **"** **Be well, my Queen.** **"**

* * *

The group trekked through the large empty plain.

"I still can't believe we wasted all that time and energy just to get turned down in the end!" Rainbow exclaimed.

"Princess Bubblegum had her reasons of rejecting. She knows we need a strong army to prepare for a possible war and she knows that her army just isn't strong enough. But she has informed me that, if the time of war does come, she will be there by our side until the very end." Twilight said.

"That's very noble of her." Fluttershy commented.

Twilight nodded, "She seems like a strong leader. She serves her people well."

Finn and Jake looked at each other with concern. "Princess Twilight?" Finn asked.

"Just Twilight is fine, Finn. Same for you, Jake."

"Well, Twilight, if you don't mind me asking, why did you come all the way to Ooo anyway?" Twilight turned to Sonic, who nodded silently.

"They deserve to know." he said quietly. Twilight nodded and took a deep breath.

"A few months ago, an evil king from my land, Equestria, took over my kingdom and took my student hostage. He forced me to flee from my home and cast a spell that prevented me and my friends from returning. I feared that he would become too powerful and cause more trouble than any of our past foes have before so I seeked help. When I met with my former mentor and her sister, they told me of an old council called the Order of Harmony that helped preserve peace among their lands. She wanted me to bring peace among our lands again, so we would not have to face another great conflict. They eventually disbanded and haven't been in contact with each other for many decades. Before Queen Aleena went into hiding, actually. Ooo was one of the countries on the council, as was Mobius, which is why Sonic and his team are here with us now. We came to Ooo in search of their best warriors, but... the rest, you already know." she explained.

Finn was speechless and Jake stopped in his tracks.

"...I'm sorry, you probably didn't want to hear me monologue, I know, I was just-"

"Twilight?"

"Yes, Finn?"

"Jake and I would be honored to help you in your quest." Finn said, saluting.

"...What?!" Twilight exclaimed. "People will notice you two are missing, what are you going to do about that?" Sonic asked.

"I have a prism-gram in Finn's backpack. I'll talk to PB once we set up camp somewhere for the night." Jake said.

"You're actually in on this?" Finn asked.

"After hearing that, of course I am. We're heroes, Finn. We can't just leave someone out in the rain when they need us. That's not right, man."

"...We'd be honored to have you fight with us. Thank you." Twilight said.

"So... I hate to break up this little heartfelt moment but, where are we headed now?" Amy suddenly said.

Twilight pulled her map from her saddle bag and proceeded to show everyone the spots she marked.

"The closest country from here is China, as you all can see. Then we can head to America and meet with Rose Quartz and a man named Bruce Wayne."

"What's a _man?_ " Rarity asked.

"You'll know soon enough." Sonic said.

"Okay, then." Twilight said. "Are we ready?"

"YEAH!" She smiled.

"Then, let's go!"

 _ **Short chapter this time, benchmarks are happening. But I have shorter classes so yay...? Idk. The poll is still up on my profile page for those of you who are interested and... that's about it!**_

 _ **Eat you later, Kitkats!**_


	12. Chapter 12: The Ice Party (Part 1)

**Chapter 12: The Ice Party (Part 1)**

 _ **I'm sorry for the late update, guys! Exams are a pain!**_

 _ **I own nothing but Rachelle and the plot!**_

 _ **Let the story begin!**_

"I spy with my little eye, something... white."

"...Is it snow?" Jake guessed.

Pinkie gasped, "How'd you know?!"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe cause it's everywhere." Sonic replied sarcastically.

"And the fact that we thought we lost Rarity a few minutes ago doesn't help." Twilight chimed in.

"I was right beside Tails the whole time, I don't know how you missed me." Rarity said.

"...You're joking, right?" Knuckles deadpanned.

"Are you sure this is a good shortcut, Finn? I'm not too sure of this place." Twilight said, turning to the 16-year-old.

"Of course! It's gonna take a while, but it'll take less time than going around." Finn replied.

"Ok, then." Twilight said unsurely.

"Hey, you guys said this was the Ice _Kingdom_ , right?" Rachelle asked suddenly.

"Yeah." Jake replied.

"Then, where is everyone?"

Jake scoffed, "The only 'people' here are the penguins, Snow Golems, Iceclops and polar bears."

"There's a penguin over there!" Sticks exclaimed as she watched a penguin dive into the snow.

"...And the Ice King, but he's crazy." Finn added.

"Crazy how?" Rainbow asked. "Marceline said that he used to be a decent guy, fiancée and everything, but he bought some cursed crown from an old dockworker that gave him ice powers and made him go crazy."

"...That sounds like some kind of tragic hero, I'm depressed now, thanks, Finn!" Amy said.

"My bad..." Finn replied.

* * *

Gunther slid on his belly towards to the Ice Palace.

Two bigger penguins crossed his path with their flippers when he approached.

"WENK!" Gunther squawked, waving his own stubby flippers around.

The bigger penguins looked at each other with surprise, hesitating before they moved their flippers out of the way, letting Gunther pass.

He waddled as fast as he could towards the Ice King's bedroom, seeing the man asleep on his bed.

Gunther looked around, seeing the laptop on the floor.

He jumped up and down on it and squawked, making as much noise as he could to wake his ruler up.

It worked, the Ice King half awake as he rubbed the sleep out of his pale eyes.

They widened when he saw what Gunther was doing.

"GUNTHER!" he exclaimed, picking up the penguin and tucking him underneath his armpit as he put his laptop away.

"You know you're not supposed to do that!"

"Wenk!" Gunther yelled, waving his flippers frantically.

Ice King froze as a smile appeared on his face.

"Finn brought guests, huh?" he chuckled, standing up as he put Gunther back on the ground.

"Might as well go and greet them!"

* * *

Rachelle looked down in thought at her amulet, her ears lowering slowly.

"What are you thinking about?"

Rachelle let out a yelp in suprise, calming down when she saw it was only Sonic.

"You scared me!" she exclaimed.

He shrugged, "Sorry?"

She rolled her eyes and went back to her thoughts.

It was quiet for a few moments.

"...You know how I had a vision before we left Mobius?" she said finally.

Sonic nodded, silently urging her to continue.

"I saw us all at war."

Sonic's green eyes widened slightly before he turned to the group ahead, too immersed in their own conversation to notice them.

He turned back to Rachelle, watching her wrap her arms around herself.

"...Maybe it won't have to come to that." he said.

"I hope so... but, what if it does? You know how I feel about it..."

"Let's try not to dwell on that." he replied silently.

Rachelle sighed with a downcast expression.

"I feel bad for telling you that now. I know you feel the same way about it, you and I had to live through it..." she said with a small grin.

The smile was not returned, however, Sonic's eyes casted downwards and his expression unreadable.

Rachelle gasped slightly when she realized what she did.

"Oh! I'm sorry! I forgot you don't like to talk about it!" she said quickly.

"...It's fine." he said quietly.

Rachelle hestitated, turning away before saying, "He was a good man."

"He really was."

"Are you gonna show Rainbow Dash or Twilight soon?"

"No. Not now anyways. They've got enough on their plate, I don't need them worrying about me." Sonic replied.

"They're gonna ask about it eventually. If not now, then later. But it will happen. I suggest you brace yourself for it."

Sonic grasped at the scarf around his neck, wincing slightly as the tips of his fingers brushed against the flesh where... it... lay.

"I'll try." he said finally, before he bumped into Finn, watching the blade of grass around his wrist turn into a sword.

He looked up to see a blue skinned, elderly man with pointy fingers and sharp teeth. He wore a dark blue tunic that covered most of his body and had a long white beard parted in two, each side flapping to help keep him airborn.

"Finn! What a surprise!" the man said.

"What do you want, Ice King?!" Finn yelled impatiently.

"What? Can't a guy greet his friends when they come and visit him?" Ice King replied.

Rainbow Dash raised an eyebrow, "Friend?"

"We had to fake being friends with him and then make him sad for a cure because he accidentally almost killed the entire Candy Kingdom and he still thinks we're friends with him." Jake whispered.

"I had to fake die... he threw my fake dead body away like I was nothing..." Finn added sadly.

"Why don't we head to my place for a bit? We can catch up and you can introduce me to your friends here?" Ice King suggested.

"We're kinda in a hurry..." Twilight said.

"Oh, I see..." Ice King said, lowering down to the ground and walking over to the group.

"You do?" Jake questioned.

"Yeah..." Ice King wrapped his arms around Finn, Jake and Twilight and hugged them close.

"YOU GUYS ARE THROWING ME A SURPRISE PARTY?!" he exclaimed.

"WHAT?!" Finn and Jake exclaimed in unison.

"PARTY?!" Pinkie exclaimed, jumping up and down with glee.

"Oooo, and it's a week past my birthday and you guys didn't show up! Is this to make up for it? What did you guys get me? If you tell me, I'll still act surprised!" Ice King asked with glee.

"We didn't get you anything, dude!" Finn yelled.

"OH! So this is why you're in a hurry? You're on your way to go get it?! Oh, I'm so excited!"

"...Y'all need some help or...?" Applejack asked.

"Nah, we-"

"YES, ACTUALLY!" Ice King interjected.

"You guys are here for the party, right? I wanna take the time to bond with all you guys while Finn and Jake go get my present!" he said, letting Twilight out of his death grip, only to hug Finn and Jake tighter.

"What is this guy talking about?!" Tails exclaimed.

"We told you, he's crazy!" Finn yelled back.

"You guys are so good at keeping secrets, too bad I already know it!" Ice King giggled.

He began to take flight, clapping his hands as numerous penguins poked their heads up from the snow.

"Penguins! Take our new friends to the Ice Castle! I'll meet you guys there~!" he sang.

The penguins began picking up the group, save for Finn and Jake.

"Put me down, you ruffians!"

"What in the hay?!"

"That is NOT A PLACE TO STICK YOUR FLIPPER, SIR!"

"Oh my..."

"See you boys at sunset!" Ice King said as he let the duo go, flying away, the penguins right behind him with the group in tow.

Finn and Jake stared with shock. "Finn?" "Yeah?" "I think we messed up." "Yeah... Big time..."

* * *

Ice King smiled giddily at his new "friends", all of which were too busy trying to escape their ice cage to notice him.

"You guys shouldn't wear yourselves out before the party, y'know. Tired guests won't make it very fun." Ice King said.

"Look, sugarcube, we understand you're kinda lonely. We really do, but we're busy trying to save our country, possibly the world, so if you don't mind lettin' us outta this here cage..." Applejack said.

"Nope!" Ice King replied happily.

"And why not?" Rainbow said, challengingly.

"Because then you'll all leave. Can't have a party with guests, can you?"

"He has a point." Pinkie agreed.

Twilight groaned, placing her horn against the bars.

It glowed with her magenta aura, making the entire cage a dark pink.

"Rarity, come help me with this."

The white Unicorn raced over, joining her horn with Twilight's, casting the same spell and making the cage a dark blue color.

It began crack, the light of their combined magic glowing within the ice.

"I don't know if I can keep this up, Twilight." Rarity said, straining.

"Just a little bit more..." Twilight.

The cage began to splinter and lifted itself off the floor, Ice King watching with false interest.

"I CAN'T DO IT ANYMORE!" Rarity exclaimed, releasing her magic from the cage, making it land with a hollow _thud_ on the icy ground. She landed on her haunches, breathing heavily as beads of sweat raced down her temple.

Twilight released her magic and rushed over, placing a hoof on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry, darling... but my magic's just... not strong enough for a spell like that." Rarity said breathlessly.

"Don't worry, Rarity. You just rest." Twilight replied, turning to Ice King with a scowl.

"I warned you guys not to wear yourselves out." he said playfully.

"We wouldn't be in here in the first place if it wasn't for you!" Twilight yelled, flaring her wings.

"Twilight."

The Alicorn snapped her head towards Sonic, who was sitting in the corner, staring at her with such authority she had never seen before.

"Calm down." he warned.

Twilight snorted and folded her wings.

"Forgive my actions, _Ice King,_ but I don't believe in holding new... friends... hostage." she hissed.

"Neither do I! But we're going to get to know each other, I need to know none of you will try to escape. Besides, I need to stay right here for the spell to work." Ice King replied, ignoring her hostile tone.

Rarity's ears suddenly perked up, as her eyes darted around.

"I would have to agree with Twilight, darling. Friends trust each other, do they not?" she said.

"Plus! This place looks quite... bland if I may say so. _But..._ our friend, Pinkie, here, whips up the best parties in no time flat! Isn't that right?"

Rainbow realized what she was doing and nodded her head quickly.

"Yeah! You don't have to let all of us out, just Pinkie so she can fix up the place."

Ice King stayed silent.

"I have balloons!" Pinkie offered, pulling two fully inflated balloons out of her saddlebag.

"Deal!" Ice King said, his hand glowing a powder blue.

Pinkie began to levitate out of the cage, phasing through the bars and landing beside the old man.

"Gunter! Could you come here for a second?" he called.

The small penguin waddled in, squawking quietly.

"Pinkie, here, is going to decorate the place and I want you to watch her while she does so." Ice King said.

Gunter saluted meekly and motioned for Pinkie to follow him. She trotted away, looking back one last time.

 _ **I am not dead! I am also SO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! I've been traveling a lot with my band and the computer I use to type this story isn't mobile... at all. But it's something, right? Sorry, again... I say "sorry" way too much...**_

 _ **PM me if you have any questions about OC's or this story in general and don't forget to vote on the poll on my profile! That's all I have for now!**_

 _ **Eat you later, Kitkats!**_


	13. Chapter 13: The Ice Party (Part 2)

**Chapter 13: The Ice Party (Part 2)**

 _ **So! I decided to go to the Adventure Time Wiki (not sure if it's reliable or not but eh...) and I have missed SO MANY THINGS!**_

 _ **CURSE YOU, MODERN SOCIETY! AND MY CABLE PROVIDER! Anyway!**_

 _ **I own nothing but Rachelle and the plot**_

 _ **Let the story begin!**_

Finn buried his face in his hands, still shaken from the events that happened only a few hours prior. He was becoming restless, not expecting to come back to the tree house so suddenly.

"Jake!" he called.

"What are you doing up there?!"

He began to climb the ladder when Jake's small hand stretched down and pointed back to the chair.

Finn sighed and sat back down.

"What exactly are you looking for?!"

"Something to wrap up for Ice King!" Jake replied.

"You know we actually have to get something he might like, right?"

Jake began climbing down the ladder, holding a box in his hand.

"But everyone likes Card Wars!" Jake protested, holding the box of cards as if it were a child.

"Not everyone. And we have until sunset to think of something." Finn said.

"Then what do suggest? Get Abracadaniel to give Ice King a laser light show long enough for us to get 'em outta whatever prison he has them in?"

Finn's eyes widened as he jumped up and gave Jake a bone-crushing hug.

"Jake, you're a genius!" he exclaimed.

"I am? I mean, of course I am! What, do you think I was just rambling on,

not listening to a word I was saying like I am right now? Psssshh, nah!" Jake scoffed.

Finn, determined to free his new friends, slung Jake over his shoulder began running to the Wizard Kingdom.

* * *

If Pinkie wasn't crazy before, she was now.

She was setting up the decorations so when Finn and Jake came, she could lead them to where the others were being held but, as passionate as she was about setting up a party, she was becoming... upset after seeing the penguins destroy her hard work.

"I'm beginning to think it's not the crown that make him insane..." she mumbled while setting up the balloons for the third time.

"Wenk!" Gunther squacked, making Pinkie roll her eyes.

"What now?" she groaned.

"Wenk!" He waved his stubby flippers around, jumping up and down.

Pinkie raised an eyebrow, "You want me to follow you?"

Gunther nodded his head rapidly and waddled away, Pinkie trotting after him.

"At least wait for me!" she called.

* * *

They had made to the Wizard Kingdom in an hour, sneaking in with Bufo under some blackmail.

He led them to Abracadaniel's home, a tiny cottage near the edge of the town.

They were becoming hopeful that they would be back on the road again, but one thing set them back.

"What do you mean, you're not friends anymore?!" Finn exclaimed.

Abracadaniel sat in his recliner chair with his legs crossed, looking slightly upset.

"It's as simple as that. We're not friends anymore. It was a mutual decision." he explained.

"...Did you guys fight over something?"

"..."

He sat up and sighed, looking up at Finn.

"Why are you guys even asking me to come with you, anyway?"

"He's keeping some people we know there and won't let them out until we get him something because we didn't show up for his birthday last week." Jake explained.

"Why didn't you show up?"

"We don't know when his birthday is, no one in Ooo does!" Finn said. "But that's not the point. They need you, man, and I think you and Ice King should make up."

Abracadaniel scoffed, "Make up?! Why should I make up? He's the one who started it!"

"But-"

"Look, I would love to help, but I just... I don't wanna see Ice King... not right now, anyway."

Finn and Jake took pity on the young wizard. "We understand." Finn said, leading Jake out of the house.

He peeked in again to say, "You can talk to us anytime, ok?"

Abracadaniel stayed silent, refusing to meet Finn's gaze.

Finn closed the door, turning to Jake.

"Well, now what? We got a few hours until sunset and we've got nothing!" he complained.

"Remember what Mom always told us?" Finn said, pulling Jake close.

"The best presents come from the heart." Jake said sarcastially.

"Exactly!"

"We don't know what he likes. We don't know what he _wants._ How are we supposed to give him something if we don't know what he wants?" Finn looked down in thought.

* * *

 _ **Two hours later...**_

* * *

Finn could see Jake was giving him the stink eye.

But he didn't care.

It was either this or nothing else.

"It took you two hours to think of this?"

"Less whining, more begging. What do we have anyway?"

Jake rumaged around in the hat they found. "Like, a wishing eye, an infinity sided die and a height crystal."

"That's great! I think that's enough!"

"I think we can get more."

"We already have stuff. We just gotta wrap it up and give it to him."

"But that means we don't get anything, dude! Now, pinch me. We get more if it looks like I'm crying." Jake said, holding out his arm.

"...Are you sure about this, dude?"

"My arm's getting tired..."

Finn sighed and pinched him on the arm.

Jake closed his eyes as tears forced their way out.

"Are we getting anything?"

"Just some looks. C'mon, Jake, we'd better go." Finn said, getting to his feet.

Jake whined and grabbed Finn's hand, pulling himself up.

"We'll get some loot to take off with Twilight and the others. But we gotta bust them out first, ok?"

Jake sighed, "Alright..."

* * *

Pinkie looked at the sight before her and back at Gunther.

A mountain of papers filled with notes and song lyrics with a whiff of salt filling the air.

"What exactly do you want me to do in here?" she asked.

Gunther ignored her and doved straight into the papers.

He came back out with a red cloak in beak.

"What am I supposed to do with this?"

Gunther raised his flabby arms.

"...A banner?" Gunther nodded.

Pinkie looked back down at the cloak, a smile forming on her muzzle.

"I guess you guys aren't so bad... Just don't make me regret complimenting you guys!"

Ice King looked out the window, his chesire cat grin growing even more.

"Sunset, already? Finn and Jake should be arriving soon! Wasn't that fun?!"

"We've been sitting in silence for hours." Rachelle said.

"No matter! Present time!"

Ice King sat up and stretched, satisfied when he heard a loud _POP!_

"Not as young as I used to be..." he chuckled. "Were you ever young?" Sonic asked, earning a jab in the ribs from Fluttershy.

Ice King ignored his comment and clapped his hands, an army of penguins showing up shortly afterwards. The cage disappeared, carrying the group to the living room, sitting them all down at a table.

"Finn and Jake better show up soon. I don't wanna know what happens if they don't." Applejack whispered.

"What's stopping us from leaving now?" Rainbow asked.

"The guards."

Rainbow sighed, stretching her wings.

.

.

.

"That's them, now!" Ice King exclaimed. He rushed over to the door, swinging it open to reveal a very winded Finn and Jake, holding a light blue present.

Ice King gasped happily and snatched it away.

"You're welcome." Finn said.

"Took you long enough." Rarity retorted.

"We had something else planned but it didn't work out!"

Rarity scoffed and rolled her eyes, "And what exactly was that something?"

"I think they mean me."

Abracadaniel stepped into the castle sheepishly, holding his arms close to him. Ice King's eyes narrowed as he dropped the present, a shattering sound coming from it.

"You..."

"..."

They said nothing more, staring at each other with a mix of hatred and sorrow.

"What are you doing here...?"

"I... I came to...uh..."

Ice King raised an eyebrow.

"I came to apologize... I was wrong."

"..."

Abracadaniel scratched the back of his neck, avoiding the ice wizard's gaze.

"I understand if you still don't wanna talk to me... It's just... It's been eating me up inside these past few weeks and I just... I don't know..."

Ice King began walking towards him, his expression stoic.

AD **_(A/N: That's just what I'm calling him from now on.)_** braced himself for his punishment when he felt two noodle arms snake around his form.

Ice King was hugging him?

 _Why is he hugging me? Isn't he mad at me?_ he thought.

"I'm sorry too."

He looked up to see the old wizard's eyes fill up with tears.

"I said some harsh things I'm... not exactly proud of. I'm sorry you had to see me like that. Can you forgive me?"

AD allowed his mouth to curl up into a smile. "Only if you forgive me first..."

Ice King chuckled and swung his arm around AD's neck, bringing him close to his side.

"Now we can party!"

Their expressions fell when they saw the empty table.

They spotted Sonic crouching in the window with a blank expression before he gave them a mock salute and leaned back, falling out of the window.

He curled up into a ball before he could hit the ground.

He turned to Finn, "Why exactly did we take this shortcut again?"

Finn grinned sheepishly, "Because..." He deflated. "I dunno."

Sonic nodded once and walked away, the rest of the group following suit.

 ** _And that's the end of my first Two-Parter! Feel like I'm getting a little bit repetitive but that's okay because now I get better because I'm on summer break! The bad news is I'm going to high school... But I have 2 WHOLE MONTHS OF FREEDOM! Someone give me a silver medal. Check out my profile for any updates and my deviantart (ThePowerfulTwixie901) for fanart of stuff I like and that's about it!_**

 ** _Eat you later, Kitkats!_**


	14. Chapter 14: Burning Memories

**Chapter 14: Burning Memories**

 _ **1. PLEASE READ MY PROFILE, I HAVE SOMETHING REALLY IMPORTANT POSTED AND IT WILL AFFECT THE SCHEDULE OF MLP:E&E AND TURNED.**_

 _ **2\. I wanna make these next few chapters about what's happening back in Equestria, I haven't really done much about that. Sowwy.**_

 _ **I own nothing but Rachelle and the plot**_

 _ **Let the story begin!**_

* * *

Chrysalis' eyes slowly opened, seeing the black crystal ceiling above her. She let out a small groan, putting a hoof against her forehead to soothe her unholy headache.

 **"You're awake."**

Chrysalis snapped her head towards the voice, her eyes meeting Sombra leaning against the doorway.

 _"So I am."_

Sombra walked towards her, sitting down at her bedside.

 **"How do you feel?"**

 _"Other than this migraine, I suppose I'm fine. What happened to my Changelings?"_

 **"I have them at work, guarding the mine, making sure nopony escapes. We've had a few close calls while you were out, but nothing I couldn't handle."**

 _"_ _Good._ _"_ she said, closing her eyes.

It was quiet for a moment, each of them in their own thoughts.

Silence.

A silence meant to be broken.

 **"What do you plan to do now?"** Chrysalis' eyes opened again, her green eyes resting on Sombra's sitting form.

 _"What do you mean?"_

 **"I know you fled from the hive because of the revolt.** **A little bird told me.** **What do you plan to do without the hive now?"** Chrysalis looked down in thought.

 _"Rebuild it. At least, try to."_

Sombra raised an eyebrow.

 _"I wanna raise them differently. I made a mistake with that hive by letting Thorax grow up weak. I knew something was wrong with him, but I let him go. I won't make the same mistake again."_

Sombra nodded approvingly, **"Let's get started, shall we? Are you able to stand?"**

Chrysalis nodded unsurely, placing a black hoof on the floor shakily. She followed suit with the other three, standing up, tipping over slightly, but still standing.

Sombra smiled lightly, turning towards the door and motioning her to follow him.

She obliged. They walked down the hallway side-by-side, casting small glances towards each other.

 _"Celestia and Lu_ _n_ _a. Have you done anything about them?"_ Chrysalis finally asked.

 **"...No. I wasn't strong enough to take them both down. I'd managed to injure Celestia and rendered Luna unconscious but apparently, they had somepony over. They'd kept me busy until Luna woke up."**

 _"What about Cadence_ _and Shining Armor_ _?"_

 **"I hadn't seen them yet. I suppose they're at the Empire."**

 _"We'll have to do something about them, then._ _Sunburst and_ _Flurry Heart, too."_

Sombra nodded as they reached the throne room, spotting a large red Earth pony being escorted in by a bulky grey Pegasus, the whites of his eyes turned green and his irises red.

"King Sombra, I've caught him trying to escape with his family. The filly and old mare are back in the mines under Royal Pin's watch but this one seems he could prove useful."

The red stallion laughed nervously. "Nope! I mean, no, sir! I-I'm just a simple farm-boy, you don't want me, I'd just fumble over my own hooves."

Sombra raised an eyebrow.

 **"Dustwing, bring me Starlight."**

Dustwing saluted, trotting to the young unicorn's room, leaving Sombra and Chrysalis with the stallion.

 _"_ _What's your name?_ _"_ the Changeling queen asked.

The stallion cleared his throat, "Big MacIntosh, ma'am. But everypony calls me Big Mac for short."

Chrysalis raised an eyebrow, but said nothing, hearing two pairs of hooves echoing through the hallway. Dustwing bowed towards the two "royals" in the room, followed slowly by...

 _"YOU!"_ Chrysalis bellowed.

Starlight's gaze remained hollow, her irises having already turned red.

Sombra put a hoof out in front of Chrysalis, calming her down.

 **"Starlight."** he said, straightening his posture.

Starlight's slowly turned in his direction, "Yes, King Sombra?" she asked, her voice monotone.

 **"Please escort this colt to your room, I will be there shortly. Dustwing, you may return to the mines."**

Dustwing saluted Sombra and trotted out of the castle. Big Mac looked at Starlight with fear, silently pleading her to spare him. She didn't acknowledge him.

"Yes, King Sombra." Starlight droned. She trotted over to Big Mac as her horn began to glow, the cyan aura flowing over his legs.

"Come with me please." Starlight kept her eyes forward, showing no emotion. Big Mac's legs began moving on their own, despite his best efforts to stop them.

They both disappeared down the hallway, both of their hoofsteps fading away.

Chrysalis stared at Sombra with a burning fury in her eyes. Sombra noticed and stared back.

 **"** **What?** **"** he asked.

 _"_ _What is she still doing here?!_ _"_ Chrysalis roared. **"** **I sparked a deal with Princess Twilight. Starlight would stay here, unharmed, if she and her friends never returned to Ponyville.** **"** Sombra said, turning away, Chrysalis following suit.

 _"_ _Then what happens when Twilight returns?_ _"_

 **"** _ **If**_ **Twilight returns.** **"**

 _"_ _No. When, because we both know that she will._ _"_

Sombra stopped in his tracks.

 **"** **I can sense the aggression you have towards Starlight so** _ **when**_ **Twilight returns, I'll give her to you to take your frustrations out on. She can't** **object, she's under my spell.** **"**

* * *

Starlight's aura covered the door knob and pushed it open, leading Big Mac in and sitting down.

Big Mac did the same, sitting on the opposite side of the room so that they were facing each other. Starlight stared ahead, motionlessly. Big Mac's forest green eyes wandered the bland room to avoid eye contact with the brain-washed pony.

But he couldn't avoid her gaze forever.

Lifting a hoof, he leaned in with worried eyes.

"What did he do to ya, Starlight?" Big Mac asked.

The unicorn only blinked. "He made me see his way, Big Mac. You will see his way too." she said. _**(YOU'LL FLOAT TOO! I'mma stop.)**_

"See his way?"

"King Sombra is a wise leader, Big Mac. Much better than Twilight ever was. I can see that now, because of him."

"King Sombra doesn't deserve to be a King at all, Starlight! He's brainwashed you, he's using you, can't you see that?"

"No, Big Mac. Twilight was using me. Twilight was using all of us. Twilight never cared about anypony but herself. She was just using me for her reputation. She's using Applejack for her reputation, Big Mac."

"No, she's not! Twilight would die for any one of us, I'm sure of it!" Big Mac said, rising to his hooves.

Starlight only tilted her head.

"How sure?"

"..."

"Your sister is probably millions of miles away from Ponyville, Big Mac, maybe even from Equestria. She could be in trouble right now, Big Mac and here you are. Why didn't you go with her?"

Big Mac's ears dropped. He always worried about Applejack when she went on her adventures, saving Equestria countless times and the thought of her loss always loomed in his head, but never had the thought of going with her crossed his mind.

"I... Because... she's a strong pony who can handle herself. If she did need me, she would've asked." he said, perking his ears up again.

"What if she couldn't ask?" Starlight said, her gaze unwavering.

"...What do you mean?"

"What if she was not allowed to ask? The princesses can be extremely secretive when they want to be. What if they told her that she and her friends had to do it alone?"

"..."

"...You will see the light soon enough, Big Mac. King Sombra will make sure of it." Starlight said, covering the door knob with her aura and trotting out, leaving the red stallion alone with his thoughts.

* * *

 _ **Okay, first off, I CANNOT EVEN BEGIN TO APOLOGIZE TO YOU GUYS! I'M SORRY DOESN'T BEGIN TO COVER IT, I'M SURE! THERE'S NO EXSCUSE FOR THIS, NONE AT ALL! Now that that's out of the way, I've mentioned in the last chapter that I've started high school and high school has now taken up 85% of my time. I have two free periods but the computer I use to write my stories on isn't mobile. At all. So that's gonna affect my upload schedule so now I'll just upload around 8:00 or 9:00 ECT, which is most convenient for me so...yeah. Second of all, I dunno if you guys have noticed and just don't care or not, but I have published another story called Turned. So all you TF2 fans be on the look-out. It's an X Reader, my first X Reader so a review would be nice. I don't think anyone reads the end notes so imma stop here. Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious.**_

 _ **Eat you later KitKats!**_


	15. Chapter 15: Drowning in Regret

**_Yo. Back from hiatus, not that anyone noticed. Chapter's short, hopefully not as crappy as the Chapter That Shall Not Be Named. I get two weeks off for winter break this week but I might not get anything posted because things are getting hectic enough as it is. Highschool, man. Isn't it great?_**

 _ **I own nothing but Skyhooves, Shimmering Opal and the plot. Takes place three weeks after chapter 14.**_

* * *

"Princess Celestia!"

The Princess of the Sun perked up as she heard her name being called, setting aside her paperwork and turning around. A large black and white Unicorn stallion with golden armor ran in, a panicked look on his peppered face. He skidded to a stop, bowing before the princess while catching his breath. Celestia smiled softly, her features showing ease. "You called, Sunspot?" she asked softly.

The Unicorn saluted, "My apologies, Your Highness but there are dignitaries from San Anponyo that would like to speak with you. They don't seem happy." Celestia raised a gold-clad hoof, tilting her head to the side slightly.

"Very well, then, bring them here. Thank you, Sunspot."

Sunspot saluted again, before turning away and trotting out of the throne room. Celestia opened her wings and walked to her throne, levitating the stack of paperwork beside her in her golden aura. Setting them beside some flowers, she walked up the steps to her throne, her multicolored mane and tail flowing behind her elegantly. As soon as she sat down, the doors opened wide, revealing two very upset looking ponies, one a stallion, one mare.

The stallion was an Earth pony, his coat a brilliant green and his eyes a sapphire blue, his wild mane and tail, dark grey with bright red and blue streaks. His cutie mark was a sparkling light blue pawprint. The mare, a Unicorn, was dark pink, her red and white stripped mane and tail combed down neatly. She had a slim figure, almost reminding Celestia of Cadence. Her eyes, a piercing electric blue and her cutie mark was a shining white gem.

The stallion cleared his throat, bowing before Celestia, the mare doing the same. "Good day, Princess. My name is Skyhooves and this is my colleuge, Shimmering Opal. We've come to discuss a situation we assume you know all too well about." Celestia nodded, "Greetings, Skyhooves. Come in. We have much to discuss." She gave them a gentle smile as they stepped into the throne room. She spread her wings open, and leaped from her throne, floating down softly before them. Her wings folded again as she spoke, "What seems to be the problem?" Skyhooves opened his muzzle to reply, but Shimmering Opal covered his snout with her hoof, her gravelly voice filling the void of silence.

"It has to do with Ponyville, Your Majesty."

Celestia's eyes widened, her stomache doing flips at the many concerning thoughts at what Sombra could have done. She swallowed a lump in her throat and took a breath, calming herself down for the moment. "Continue." she said, struggling to keep her voice level. Skyhooves moved Opal's hoof away, clearing his throat again and turning to Celestia. "Several of our townsponies have started to go missing, Your Majesty, every single one of them a Unicorn. Shimmering Opal had been looking for any traces of their magic energy and found that it lead to Ponyville. We'd asked to see Princess Twilight but there are guards standing outside of her castle and they keep insisting that that we'd leave. The ponies there look miserable and they keep saying that 'He will find us' if they tell me why. So we'd figured that we'd come to you, since it made sense." He explained. Celestia stood speechless.

"Princess Celestia."

Startled out of her bloody hallucination, the Sun Princess shook her head and looked down at the two ponies. "I want you to stay far away from Ponyville. Tell it to others that you happen upon, as well. Tell the cities to stop trade routes to Ponyville until further notice." Celestia ordered, no longer as relaxed as she was moments ago. "But why, Your Highness?" Opal asked. "There is a great danger in Ponyville, I want everypony to keep their distance until further notice. Do I make myself clear?" Celestia said. Skyhooves frowned, stamping a hoof on the floor, "Princess, there are members of my city there. I'm afraid I cannot allow them to stay there if they are in danger!"

"They must stay in Ponyville for the time being, Skyhooves. I'm sorry but it is most necessary. You do understand?"

"...No. I do not. Forgive me, Princess but I have to save them. I will not rest until I know they are safe therefore, I will go to Ponyville and rescue them since you, the most powerful being in Equestria, will not."

"Are you questioning my authority?" Celestia asked, dangerously low. Skyhooves realized his mistake, and took a step back.

"N-no, Princess." He cleared his throat. "Of course not, but it is my duty as the governor of San Anponyo to make they are safe. Thank you for having us, Princess, but now we shall take our leave. Good day."

The two ponies began walking away, muttering quietly to themselves. When the door slammed shut behind them, Celestia let out a loud sigh, looking out of the window. Luna was going to raise the moon in a short while. Her ears flat and head lowered, she walked out of the throne room, the large pile of legal work forgotten.

* * *

 _Luna's cyan aura covered her door as she stepped out onto the balcony. Looking up at the bright moon and the beautiful night sky she created, she smiled and closed her eyes as everything around her vanished and small orbs of light rained down around her. They were all filled with ponies, her subjects smiling with glee and happiness. Bounding around the dream realm, her horn glowed as dreams fell around her. She smiled, opening her wings and fluttering around the air._

 _Until something caught her eye._

 _The Moon Princess skidded to a stop, backing up and pulling the dream towards her. A pure white unicorn pony with long multicolored locks screamed, running as fast as her long legs could carry her from a tidal wave of shadows, disembodied voices laughing at her terror._

 _ **"Sister! Come back! I only wish to destroy your pathetic existence! The ponies will not know a thing!"**_

 _ **"If you can't protect your niece from the Big Bad Changeling, why attempt to rule a country?!"**_

 _ **"If Celestia's magic is so strong, why can't she use it?! Maybe, she's just a weak little filly, far too small for my appetite!"**_

 _ **"Celestia's being a big baby, isn't she? If she wants to be, she has to look the part to act it!"**_

 _In a faint pop, the Unicorn's strides began to take more effort. Her terrified eyes looked down at herself, dressed in a filly's bonnet, a bib, pacifier, booties, and a diaper. She began shrinking as her short scared breaths turned into horrified cries. Tears soon blurred her vision, she shook her head aggressively to rid them away, but only succeeded in blinding herself more._

 _ **"She spoke of cowardice in the Crystal Empire, yet she runs in fear when her enemies confront her! Perhaps it's time Celestia faced her fears!"**_

 _The Unicorn, now a small foal, tripped over a small, sharp black crystal jutting out of the ground. She tumbled, further injuring herself and slammed face-first into a stone wall. She felt a warm liquid trickling down her her snout and spilling into her mouth, its metallic taste making her young eyes water. Unable to hold back her fear and sorrow, she lifted her muzzle to the darkened sky and let out a pitiful wail, curling herself up into ball of pink and white fluff. She screamed, her lavender eyes widening at the approaching shadows, smiling devillishly at her frail, weakened form. She closed her eyes, waiting for the shadows to consume her._

 _But they never came._

 _Cracking open an eyelid, she gasped. Luna's cyan beam battled the shadow waves black aura, grunting in effort. Luna looked back at the foal, her eyes showing a bit of panic. "Sister, you must help me banish these demons! It is the only way you will be at peace with yourself!" Celestia let out a quiet whine in protest, before she rose to her hooves and strained, her horn began glowing its golden aura before it fizzed out again. She cried, sinking back down to her haunches. Luna' frowned, grunting again as the shadow's aura began to get stronger._

 _"Sister, you can do it! I need you!"_

 _Celestia sniffed, "Luna, I can't!"_

 _"Yes, you can! I believe in you, sister!" The shadow's aura began to get even stronger. Celestia cried even harder. Luna's head pounding at the amount of magic she was using, backing away from the wave._

 _"Sister!"_

 _Celestia continued to cry._

 _"SISTER!"_

 _She kept crying._

 _"CELESTIA!"_

 _ **"CELESTIA!"** _

_The shadow's aura finally met with Luna's horn, sending her flying back into the wall, cracking it and landing with a thud. Celestia jumped, her lavender eyes widening at her sister's unmoving body. She began shaking, a futile attempt to wake her. "Luna!" The shadows cackled at her helplessness and began to advance. The foal began backing away before the seat of her diaper made contact with the wall behind her._

 _She was cornered._

 _Celestia whimpered, shaking Luna more. Soon, the Moon Princess's eyes fluttered open, groaning in slight pain. Teetering every so often, she shakily made herself stand, looking over at Celestia with guilt. "Luna, please! Wake me up! Do something!" Celestia pleaded. Luna's ears lowered as she shook her head. "I cannot, sister. These demons, they're too strong, I cannot defeat them. Only you can." Luna, said, closing her eyes. Celestia stamped a bootied hoof on the ground, "I can't! You said so yourself before! I have no power in the dream realm! You are the most powerful pony here, I'm weak! I'm not strong enough to do this, Luna! Please, do something!"_

 _"You have no power in the dream realm itself, yes. But this is your mind, your subconscious." She motioned to the approaching shadows. "They are your fears, your regrets. Only you can banish them." Suddenly, the wave of shadow reared its heads the darkened sky and laughed, its combined voices making the most horrible sound. It began circling the two like a predator toying with it prey._

 _ **"She's afraid of not being a good role-model!"** _

_**"She's afraid she can't protect her people!"** _

_**"She's afraid her magic isn't strong enough!"** _

_**"She's afraid her kingdom will fall into complete chaos!"** _

_**"She's afraid of herself!"** _

_The wave lunged at Celestia, encasing her in a dark orb. Luna gasped, flapping her wings in panic. "You can do this, sister! I know you can!" she called, her voice filled with hope._

 _But she received no answer._

 _She was beginning to feel dread when suddenly, the wave let out a ear-piercing screech of pain. A beam of light was pouring out of the orb, pulsing. The wave roared and shot its black aura at the orb. It burst, revealing an adult Celestia with her wings flared and crown sparkling. She shot her own beam at them, grunting in effort._

 _ **"You'll never get rid of us! You'll just fall to your own mind, like Luna!"** _

_Celestia's magic pushed the shadow's own back as she shouted, "I will never allow you to plague my mind, you demons! I am the strongest pony in all of Equestria! I am Celestia, the Princess of the Day, the bringer of Light, the Savior of the Sun! You are nothing but shadows, something that the light cannot reach!" Celestia's magic blasted the shadow's aura away. The wave screamed in fear and pain as her magic came in contact with them. They dispersed, leaving Celestia and Luna alone. She sighed in relief, folding her wings and sinking to the ground. Luna trotted up to her, doing the same. Celestia looked at her and smiled, wrapping her large wing around her sister. "Thank you, little sister." she said. "It was my pleasure, big sister." Luna replied, frowning a bit._

 _"I didn't know you had such fear, sister. Why didn't you tell me?"_

 _Celestia looked away."We barely spend time together as it is, with your duties and my own. And now with Sombra as a threat... I have to put my own fears aside. For Equestria."_

 _"You may be the strongest pony in all of Equestria, but you are still a pony. Bottling up your feelings is not good for you, I should know. You must talk to me, sister. It may not feel like its doing much but it helps."_

 _Celestia stayed silent, in thought. She smiled and hugged the blue Alicorn. "I don't know what I would do without you, Luna." she said._

 _"Me neither."_

* * *

 ** _There you go. Kinda short, might post more if i'm feeling creative but wait, no one reads these, why am I still typing? Oh, that's right because I'm lonely. :') Reviews are appreciated, PM me for questions you have and that's about it._**

 _ **Eat you later, Kitkats!**_


End file.
